My version of Space Jam
by Gotham317
Summary: Two siblings are dragged into the world of Looney Tunes to aide them in their basketball game against the evil Swackhammer and his Monstar henchmen. But they are turned into cartoon characters and must get used to living as toons while befriending the Looney Tunes and help them win their freedom. OCs
1. Chapter 1

Our story opens on a starry night sky with a full moon and a shooting star. An African American boy at age seventeen with dark hair is shooting hoops in his backyard. His name is James alias Jimmy Karmel and he plays basketball at his high school, not to mention the best basketball player on the team.

**I believe I can fly**

**I believe I can touch the sky**

**I think about every night and day (night and day)**

**Spread my wings and fly away**

**I believe I can soar**

**I see me running through that open door**

**I believe I can fly**

While Jimmy was practicing hoops, a pretty African American girl at age sixteen with shoulder-length dark brown hair, came out the back door and sat on the back step. She is Jimmy's younger sister Jada, and she turns off the radio.

Jimmy: Hey! I was listening to that song!

Jada: I want to talk to you.

Jimmy: So what's up?

Jada: I couldn't sleep with all that noise. You'll wake mom and dad.

Jimmy: I couldn't sleep. I have to keep practicing for the big game tomorrow.

Jada: Can I try too? Shoot some hoops?

Jimmy: I don't know. What if pops catches you?

Jada: He's asleep, he won't hear us. Please?

Jimmy: (sighs) Alright. Just once.

He handed the ball to Jada, and she made a basket.

Jimmy: That was too easy. Do it again.

Again, Jada tossed the ball into the basket.

Jimmy: You're getting pretty good. Have you been practicing too?

Jada: I have a good teacher. You! (shoots another basket)

Jimmy: I learn from pops.

Jada: (sarcastically) Yeah, pops. He never helps me because he thinks girls shouldn't play sports. (Jimmy shoots a basket) He's more interested in seeing you play professional basketball.

Jimmy: But you are good. Give him a chance to-Hey!

He stopped talking abruptly when Jada quickly stole the ball from Jimmy and made a few baskets.

Jada: I'm even quicker and smarter than you!

Jimmy: Smarter? What about those math tests at school?

Jada: Not in tests, but in sports. I just wish Dad would notice.

Jimmy: Relax. He'll come around...eventually.

Jada: Eventually? Yeah, right.

Just then they heard thunder in the distance. Dark clouds covered the starry sky. A storm was coming. Jimmy and Jada ran inside the house as the storm got closer.

As thunder echoed in the sky and lightning flashed, the scene fast-forwards to the next day during an exciting high school basketball game. The gym is packed with cheering fans. Jimmy and his team are making a high score while his sister and parents are cheering in the crowd.

**SPACE JAM**

**Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam**

**Come on and slam, if you wanna jam**

**Hey you, watcha gonna do (4 times)**

**Party people in the house lets go**

**It's your boy "Jayski" alight so**

**Pass that thing and watch me flex**

**Behind my back, you know what's next**

**To the jam, all in your face**

**Wassup, just feel the bass**

**Drop it, rock it, down the room**

**Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM**

**Just work that body, work that body**

**Make sure you don't hurt nobody**

**Get wild and lose your mind**

**Take this thing into over-time**

**Hey DJ, TURN IT UP**

**QCD, going' burn it up**

**C'mon y'all get on the floor**

**So hey, let's go alight**

**C'mon it's time to get hyped say "Hoop there it is"**

**C'mon all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"**

**C'mon one time for the ladies say "Hoop there it is"**

**Now all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"**

**Everybody get up it's time to slam now**

**We got a real jam goin' down**

**Welcome to the Space Jam**

**Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**

**Alright…**

**Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine**

**We're gonna take it into overtime**

**Welcome to the Space Jam**

**Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**

**Alright...**

**C'mon and run, baby run**

**C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run**

**Yeah, you want a hoop...so shoot, baby shoot**

**It's time to hoop…so shoot, baby shoot**

**Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam**

**Come on and slam, if you wanna jam**

**Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam**

**Come on and slam, if you wanna jam**

**Everybody get up it's time to slam now**

**We got a real jam going' down**

**Welcome to the Space Jam**

**Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**

**Alright…**

**Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine**

**We're gonna take it into overtime**

**Welcome to the Space Jam**

**Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**

**Alright...**

**Hey ladies!**

**"Yah"**

**Y'all ready stop?**

**"NO!"**

**Y'all wanna know why?**

**"Why?"**

**Cuz it's a Slam Jam**

**Fellas**

**"Yah"**

**Y'all ready to stop**

**"NO!"**

**Y'all wanna know why?**

**"Why?"**

**Cuz it's a Slam Jam**

**Come on, everybody say Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!**

**Come on, let me hear you say HEEEEEY!**

A short time later, Jimmy and his friends and teammates are leaving the gym. Everybody is happy and excited. Jimmy meets his family standing by their car waiting for him.

Mrs. Karmel: I'm so proud you, Jimmy! (hugs him)

Jimmy: Mom, your choking me!

Mr. Karmel: That was a good game! I'm real proud of you!

Jada: Yeah, you almost looked good out there.

Jimmy: You'll be looking even better when you're out there.

Mrs. Karmel: How about we go out for dinner to celebrate?

Mr. Karmel: Smart idea, babe! How about the diner?

Jimmy: Nah. How about pizza? There will be enough for all of us.

A little later, the Karmel family is driving to a restaurant in their car, driving through the city along the way. Jada was quiet in the car during the ride. She was beginning to feel jealous and lonely that her brother was getting all the attention. Everyone's treating him like a celebrity, even her own parents. Nobody seems to notice that her skills are just as good as her brother. Jada gazed up into the starry night sky.

Jada: (whispers) I wish everyone could see how good I am. I want people to notice me and appreciate me.

Little did she realize that her wish would soon come true.

Meanwhile, up in the night sky, past the moon, past a sign pointing to Moron Mountain, there was a scary-looking planet theme park called Moron Mountain. An alien boy and his dad are blasted from the ride they were on and crashed landed on the ground. They were a little bumped up, but unhurt.

Alien Kid: Let's get out of here dad, this stinks. Don't bring me here anymore right?

Unknown to either of them, the alien boy and his dad were being watched on surveillance cameras by Swackhammer, the owner of the theme park, who turns off the TV after listening to what he overheard. He was surrounded by his Nerdluck henchmen.

Swackhammer: Are you listening? Did you hear him? Did you hear him! That little brat is right. I've told if I told you once! I've told a thousand, thousand, THOUSAND, THOUSAND, THOUSAND TIMES! WE NEED NEW ATTRACTIONS!

Nerdlucks: RIGHT!

Swackhammer: New ones!

Nawt: Ah-huh.

Swackhammer: Get it?

Nawt: (filing Swackhammer's nails) Yeah, big shiny new things. Yeah.

Bang: Absolutely sir. (Bupkus licking Swackhammer's sandals)

Swackhammer: Look at me! Look at me and listen! (flips on lighter) The customer is always right!

As he spoke, he lit the lighter on Pound's behind, causing him to scream and run off the table.

Swackhammer: The customer is always right! (smokes cigar) Always.

Green drool fell from his mouth and landed on Blanko.

Nerdlucks: RIGHT!

Swackhammer: (walked to the window) Ok, we need something. We need something…(his hand smacks Nerdlucks behind him) Nutty.

Nawt: Nutty!

Swackhammer: Something wacky.

Nawt: Wacky!

When Swackhammer sat down on his desk, he sat on his TV remote, turning on the little TVs.

Swackhammer: We need something...something…something…something…we need something-

Bupkus: Looney? Oops.

Nawt: (points to the TVs) Looney, thank you.

Swackhammer: Looney?

Swackhammer turned around to see Looney Tunes playing on his TVs. One with Tweety Bird giving Sylvester the cat an electrical shock, one with Daffy Duck shouting at Elmer Fudd, another with Wile. E Coyote blasting off on a rocket downhill, and another with Bugs Bunny massaging Elmer's head. Seeing the Looney Tunes gave Swackhammer an idea to save his theme park.

Swackhammer: YES! Looney! Yes! Now you're talking! Looney! Looney, that's it! That's the word I was looking for! Looney! Get the Looney Tunes!

Bupkus: (does a cheerleader jump) LOONEY TUNES!

Swackhammer: Bring them here-

Blanko: Excuse me, sir? Just noticing, sir. They're from Earth. What if they can't come?

Swackhammer: What did you say? What if they _can't_ come?"

He reached down and grabbed Blanko. An evil grin appeared on his face.

Swackhammer: _Make_ 'em.

Blanko: (mutters) Cool.

Swackhammer: MAKE 'EM!

Swackhammer and his Nerdluck henchmen cackled wickedly. Capturing the Looney Tunes and forcing them to work at his theme park would be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile back on Earth, we see Jada and Jimmy in gym class. It is Friday afternoon, last period of the day. Everyone is playing soccer outside on the field. Jada is playing with a team wearing a blue belt around her waist while Jimmy was wearing a red belt around his neck. The teams wore fake colored belts in order to tell which team is which. Throughout the game, Jimmy was getting a higher score for his team, while Jada's team was catching to a couple points.

Billy: Jimmy looks awesome in sports.

Craig: First basketball, baseball, and then soccer. Is there anything this guy can't do?

Billy: He can do anything!

On the field, Jana was at the goalie, waiting for the ball to come so she could kick it away from the net while her friend Ruth Morton stood by, wanting to help cover her.

Jada: What are your plans for the weekend?

Ruth: I'm heading to the mall. You going?

Jada: Sure.

Ruth: By the way, thanks for asking your brother to give me an autograph. That meant a lot to me.

Jada: Your welcome.

Ruth: Look, the ball's coming!

The two got into position as the players were coming towards them, with the soccer ball. Jimmy kicked hard, Jada tried to stop the ball, but it flew past her shoulder a few inches, and hit the net. The red belt team cheered when their favorite teammate made the goal.

Alice: Come on, Jada! You gotta protect the net!

Jada: I'm trying, but Jimmy's too quick! And that ball nearly hit me in the face!

Alice: Never mind your face! You better try harder next time!

Ruth: Hey, lay off Alice!

Moments later, the red belt team came back again and Jimmy kicked the ball into the net and his team cheered.

Alice: We should've had your brother on your team.

Jada: It's not my fault!

Ruth could see Jada frowning in disgust at Alice's complaints towards her. Her friend Francis Frank Winston was close by, she called him over.

Ruth: Frankie! Frankie, come here. Come here!

The glasses wearing boy came over, nearly bumping into another boy.

Ruth: We should make sure nobody bothers Jada. She's having a rough time out there. You want her to be the happiest player in the world, right?

Frankie: Happiest? Right!

Then Ruth ran back out onto the field to finish the game. The red belt team was coming back again. Jimmy kicked the ball towards the net, but this time, Jada was determined not to let it pass. She wanted to show her team that she can protect the ball from hitting the net.

Jada kicked that ball very roughly and the ball hit Jimmy right in the groin. Jimmy was knocked to the ground as his teammates look on in shock and cringing when they see where Jimmy got hit. Mr. Nolan, the gym teacher, checked on Jimmy to see if he was seriously hurt.

Mr. Nolan: Are you alright?

Jimmy: (dazed) Best…hit…ever.

Mr. Nolan: Jada, be careful where you kick next time! Ok, period's almost over! Let's get back inside the gym!

The students from the blue belt team were surprised with Jada at how she kept the ball from hitting the net. They patted her on the back and complimented her.

Sara: Good shot, Jada. Good shot.

Craig: That kick, babe, that was a good looking kick. You looked real good.

Billy: I mean, you must've been working out when you kicked the ball right into your brother's gut. When I try to kick someone in the gut, it looks terrible.

Jada was beginning to enjoy this attention. Alice was a little shocked while Jada gave her a look.

Jada: Still think you wanted my brother on the team.

When school was over and the bell rang, kids raced out of the building for the buses for their parents' waiting cars. Jada and Ruth were just passing the staircase, not seeing Frankie on the steps, trying to get her attention.

Frankie: Hey! Jada! Hey! Up here! I wanna talk to you!

When he leaned over the railing to try and wave at them, he lost his balance and fell over. Lucky for him, Jimmy was walking by and he made a good pillow for Frankie when he fell on top of him. Jada and Ruth heard the loud thud of Frankie's falling on Jimmy and rushed over to see if they were ok.

Frankie: Ow! Geez, I think I hurt a rib.

Jimmy: What the heck are you doing?!

Frankie: I was trying to get your sister's attention, it's not like I would fall on you on purpose!

Jada: You alright?

Frankie: I'm good. Oh! Jada, I wanted to talk to you. I know you're down and out, but Ruth and I wanna let you know that we wanna make sure you're the happiest girl in the world. And make sure that no one will ever bother you.

But as soon as they walked out of the front door, a large spaceship quickly flies overhead. Students, teachers, and parents watched in stunned silence as the spaceship disappeared.

Jimmy: What was that?

The spaceship went underground in front of a Piggly Wiggly store while some people ran out of the way. Inside the spaceship were Pound, Bang, Bupkus, Nawt, and Blanko. Pound was behind the wheel.

Pound: Hang on!

Bang: Hanging on!

Nawt: Hanging on!

Blanko: Are we there yet?

There was something up ahead. The Nerdlucks screamed for a minute, but as they got closer, they could see a Warner Brothers logo. The Nerdlucks seemed amazed.

Pound: Bombastic!

Nawt: Cool!

Their ship squeezed through the Warner Brothers portal that leads from the human world to Looney Tune Land, the home world of the famous Looney Tune characters.

As the ship sailed through the sky, somewhere down in the forest below, Bugs Bunny was trying to get away from Elmer Fudd, who was shooting at him.

Elmer: Alright you rascal bunny! Come back here you screwy rodent!

After a few seconds of running, Bugs stops to talk to the audience.

Bugs: I'll be with you in a second folks after I finish with nature boy here.

Then Elmer Fudd poked his gun on Bugs' head.

Elmer: Alright you pesky rabbit! I've got you know!

Before Elmer could shoot, a ramp came down on his head, squishing him. Bugs looked up to see the Nerdlucks coming out of their spaceship.

Pound: One small step for moi!

Bang: One giant leap for Moron Mountain!

No sooner he said this, he jabbed the end of the flagpole on Pound's foot, making him scream. Bugs just looked down on Elmer, still under the ramp.

Bugs: And one whopper headache for Elmer Fudd.

The Nerdlucks came down the ramp, close enough to Bugs' feet, showing that they were very short.

Bugs: Diminutive, ain't they?

Bang: We seek the one they call Bugs Bunny.

Nawt: Yeah, Bugs Bunny.

Bang: Have you seen him?

Pound: Where is this guy?

Blanko: Is he around?

Bugs: Hmm. Bugs Bunny. Say, does he have great big long ears, like this? (pulls his ears out)

Nerdlucks: Yeah.

Bugs: And does he hop around, like this? (hops around the forest)

Nerdlucks: Yeah!

Bugs: Well does he say 'What's up Doc,' like this? (eats carrot with hand resting on Pound's hand) Eh, What's up, Doc?

Nerdlucks: YEAH!

Bugs: Nope. Never heard of him.

He walked away, leaving the Nerdlucks disappointed.

Bugs: You know, maybe there is no intelligent life out there in the universe after all.

As he walked on through the forest, a firey blast shot at him from nowhere. The blast destroyed part of the forest and gave Bugs quite a shock.

Pound: Hold on there Mr. Looney Tune!

Bugs turned around to see that the Nerdlucks shot him with their alien guns.

Bupkus: Hey, what do you think we are, stupid?

Nawt: Don't move a muscle!

Pound: OK Bunny. Gather up your Toon pals. We're taking you for a ride!

Blanko: Totally, alright! So, like, where are we going?

Annoyed with Blanko's stupidity, Pound smacked Blanko in the face, leaving him dizzy.

Blanko: Are we there yet?


	3. Chapter 3

In the real world, Mr. Karmel drove both Jada and Jimmy home and pulled up in the driveway. Jimmy couldn't open the door handle, again.

Jimmy: Dad, how do I get out of the car? The handle's stuck on the door!

Mr. Karmel: Don't worry, I got this. I should've gotten this car checked out today.

He got out from the front door, went to the other side and unlocked the passenger door. Jada got out from the back, while Jimmy got out from the front door.

Mr. Karmel: So, how was your day?

Jimmy: Same as always.

Jada: It got wild in the end! Some UFO flew over the school today!

Mr. Karmel: UFO?

Jada: Did you hear the parents talking about it? It flew over our school before you showed up.

Mr. Karmel: It was probably the air force testing a new jet. Your imagination's running away with you, kids.

Jimmy: It didn't look like a new jet to me. If it were a jet, it would be white, have long wings, jet packs, and a pointed face.

Mr. Karmel: Jada, how did you do on your Algebra test?

Jada: I got a B.

Mr. Karmel: B? (scoffs) I was expecting an A. Didn't you study?

Jada: Yeah, I did.

Mr. Karmel: Maybe you should've studied more and spent less time at the mall, imagining UFOs, and getting in your brother's way when he's on his way to the big leagues!

Jada: I'm not getting in Jimmy's way! I like basketball, I'm good at it! And I didn't imagine the UFO, it was real!

Mr. Karmel: Basketball isn't going to help you in life but Algebra will!

Jimmy: Dad, quit it!

From next door, Charles the bulldog, whose owners are friends to the Karmels, ran out of his doghouse and jumped on Jimmy, knocking him down and licked his face. Jimmy shouted to have the dog off his face, but Jada laughed at him.

Mr. Karmel and the dog's owner, Mrs. Johnson, rushed over to get the dog off Jimmy. Mrs. Johnson apologized about Charles, then led him back home. Mr. Karmel helped Jimmy to his feet while Jada calmed down from laughing.

Jada: I think Charles really likes you, Jimmy!

Jimmy: He wouldn't like me if I were a cat!

Mr. Karmel: Alright, knock it off! At least the dog's harmless.

Another car pulled up in the driveway. Mrs. Karmel gout out from the driver's seat, then opened the back door to let out Maia and Mason Karmel, her younger children, and Jimmy and Jada's younger siblings.

Mason was running to the front door while Maia ran up to her daddy so he could lift her in his arms. Mrs. Karmel kissed her husband on the cheek, then did the same for Jada, then Jimmy, but she felt the dog's drool on his face.

Mrs. Karmel: Jimmy, your covered with drool!

Jada: Charles gave Jimmy a nice welcome home kiss!

Jimmy: Shut up!

Mr. Karmel: Jada got a B on her Algebra test. She's not studying enough; she's wasting too much time.

Mrs. Karmel: Wasting time? Oh, come on! B's a very good grade. Algebra isn't easy. Not everyone's good at it. (hugs Jada) Good job, honey.

Jada: Thanks mom. Too bad Daddy doesn't think it's a good grade.

Mrs. Karmel: Don't' listen to him, baby. He's as stubborn as Daffy Duck.

Everyone went inside the house. Mrs. Karmel went into the kitchen to finish cooking up dinner.

Mr. Karmel: Mm! It smells good in here! What are you making?

Mrs. Karmel: I'm making chicken and collide greens.

Mr. Karmel: Good. I need a good meal tonight.

Maia and Mason rushed into the living room. Jimmy went upstairs while Jada helped set up the table. Mrs. Karmel was checking on the chicken on the stove. Mr. Karmel was in the bathroom.

Jada: Daddy's never satisfied; no matter how hard I work, he's never happy.

Mrs. Karmel: He just wants what's best for you.

Jada: Or what's best for himself. By the way, we played soccer at gym.

Mrs. Karmel: Great! How'd you do?

Jada: I kicked Jimmy in the groin.

Mrs. Karmel looked at Polly like "you what" while Jada grinned. Mason stuck his head in from the living room.

Mason: Michael Jordan's on TV!

Jada walked into the living room where Mason and Ma were watching TV. Michael Jordan was striking out at baseball. He had recently retired from basketball and was trying his hand at baseball, like his dad always wanted.

Jada: I thought there would be news on that UFO.

Mason: No. We're watching Mike strike out.

Maia: He's not very good at it is he?

Mason: But everybody's nice about it to him.

Jada: Just like everybody was nice to me when I kicked Jimmy in the nut. Change the channel! Let's hear if they know something about this UFO!

She picked up the remote and flipped through some channels until he stopped at the Looney Tunes show where Wile E. Coyote was carrying an anvil and started walking across the wire but the wire dipped down low towards the ground.

Maia: I wanna watch Roadrunner!

Jada: OK.

On TV, Wile touched the ground when Roadrunner showed up. He made a meep meep sound and raced away. Then Porky Pig ran up to the screen.

Porky: Stop this cartoon! We've got an em-m-m-mergency Cartoon Union M-M-Meeting to go to!

Roadrunner quickly sped off with Porky behind him. Wile dropped the anvil and started to follow them when the wire he was standing on shot him up in the air and off camera.

Mason: Dang! Where'd they go?

Jada: How should I know? How about we watch Batman Forever?

-000000-

That night in Looney Tune Land, the toons were going into Town Hall for the meeting. Wile came crashing through the roof and landed on the floor. Daffy Duck came in, wrapped in bath towels and soaking wet, and stepped on Wile's snout.

Daffy: Stop the music! Top duck coming through! (pushes Foghorn aside) Jeez! It's getting so a guy can't even get himself wet around here! So what's the big emergency?

Bugs was standing on stage wrapped in chains with the Nerdlucks standing beside him and a microphone in front of him.

Bugs: These little guys here would like to make an announcement. (holds microphone for Pound) Here ya go shorty.

The Nerdlucks pushed Pound forward so he could make the announcement.

Pound: Alright, alright! (clears throat) You. All of you, are now our prisoners!

For a moment the room was quiet when all the toons burst out laughing.

Sylvester: We're in big trouble now!

Pound was embarrassed. Nawt turned the microphone in his direction.

Nawt: We're taking you to our theme park in outer space!

Blanko: No fooling.

Nawt: Where you'll be our slaves! Placed on display for the amusement of our paying customers!

Daffy: Oh, fear clutches to my breast!

The toons started laughing again while Daffy and Sylvester were heading for the exit. Yosemite Sam came up on stage with his guns blasting.

Yosemite Sam: Now hold it right there, varmint! We ain't a goin' nowhere!

He aimed his guns at Pound but the alien grabbed his laser gun and shot Sam, leaving him in his underwear.

Pound: (to the audience) You were saying?

The toons immediately raised their hands in the air to surrender when they saw this. But Bugs was coming up with a plan as he removed the chains from his body.

Bugs: Eh, not so fast Doc. You can't just turn us into slaves. That would be bad. You got to give us a chance to defend ourselves.

Pound: Oh yeah? Who says?

He aimed his gun at Bugs as the rabbit showed them a book that said 'How to draw Cartoon Characters' but Bugs changed the title that said 'How to capture Cartoon Characters.'

Bugs: There! Read 'em and weep, boys!

The aliens looked through the book and found a piece of paper taped to a page that said 'Give them a chance to defend themselves.

Bang: Do we have to?

Nawt: It's in the rule book.

Blanko: OK! It is in the rule book!

Bugs: Uno momento! We have to confer!

He went into another room which was backstage. Backstage, Bugs was dressed as a general standing behind a huge American flag. With him backstage were Daffy, Porky, and Elmer Fudd.

Bugs: Alright troops! It is for us to choose a battlefield that affords-

Porky: Oh! I g-g-got it!

Bugs: Yes Private Porkster.

Porky: How about we challenge them to a b-b-b-spelling bee.

Elmer: Say, we could have a bowling tournament. (laughs)

Sylvester: (walks in) Suffering Succotash! What's wrong with all of ya? I'd say we get a ladder, wait til the old lady's out of the room, than grab that little bird!

He was imagining on how to capture Tweety Bird, until his imagination faded with Bugs trying to calm him down.

Bugs: Whoa, whoa! Take a deep breath, Sly. OK, let's analyze the competition.

He pulled down a chart showing the Nerdlucks' height and weight.

Bugs: Now what are we looking at here? We've got a small race of invading aliens.

Daffy: Small arms, short legs. (shorted his arms and legs)

Elmer: Not very fast. (rubs his chin)

Sylvester: Tiny little guys.

Porky: Can't jump high.

Then they all came up with the same idea and they all grinned deviously at each other. The Nerdlucks entered the room when the chart rolled up, and Bugs held a basketball as he, Daffy, Sylvester, Porky, and Elmer looked down on them, arms folded.

Bugs: We challenge you to a basketball game!

Pound: Alright! Basketball it is!

Bang: Basketball!

Nawt: Yes!

Bupkus: Boy, oh boy!

Blanko: Alrighty! Uh, what is basketball?

Bupkus: What's that?

Nawt: Beats me.

Bang: We didn't have it in school.

Pound: I have no idea.

Bugs: Lights!

The big screen in the theater was on countdown to start the film. Foghorn was trying to find a seat, which was hard for some toons to see.

Barnyard Dawg: Hey! Down in front!

He tossed his bag of popcorn at Foghorn's head, knocking him out. That's when an old black and white film about basketball started. When the narrator of the film mentioned 'the best players in the world,' this gave the Nerdlucks an idea, smiling malevolently.

Nawt: The best players in the world.

Bupkus: The _best!_


	4. Chapter 4

That night in New York City at an NBA game, the Nerdlucks snuck into the game wearing a trench-coat and hat. They stole the talents from five NBA stars, Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Muggsy Bogues, Larry Johnson, and Shawn Bradley, leaving the players tripping over themselves like fifth-graders at their first square dance.

At home, Jimmy was watching TV in his bedroom and talking with his close friend Erik. The news about the NBA incident was on TV.

Jimmy: Hi Erik, how are you doing? You watching TV? Check out what's happening at the NBA.

As he was talking to his friend, the TV was showing clips of the NBA players getting hit in the face with ball, dropping the ball, and walking awkwardly, not to mention acting strange.

Jimmy: I think Michael Jordan retired just in time. (knock on the door) I gotta hang up. I'll see you at the park.

Jada: (comes into the room) Mom's taking Maia and Mason to a friend's party and Dad's getting ready to go to the park. Go get yourself ready!

Jimmy: Alright! Keep your shirt! (closes curtain) Seriously, put a shirt on! That shirtless bra-like top doesn't suit you!

Jada: Whatever! We're even picking up a Big Mac on the way!

As Jimmy went into the bathroom to change, the TV showed the Los Angelas game where the Lakers were refusing to change in the locker room so they had to dress in the hallway.

-000000-

In Looney Tune Land, Bugs was showing Sylvester, Elmer, Foghorn, Wile, Sam, Porky, Pepe, Tweety, and Taz how to play basketball.

Bugs: OK, ok. Now which of you maroons has ever played basketball before?

No one answered. Obviously, no toon has ever played basketball before. Then Daffy popped up.

Daffy: I have coach! And there's an important question I need to ask you.

A stage appeared and on the walls were shadows of ducks wearing women's clothes. Daffy was dressing up in these different styles of clothes while Giving You All That's I've Got plays in the background.

Daffy: What do you think? I'm kind of partial to purple and gold myself. It goes better with my coloring.

Porky: (coms over) Guys! Uh, n-nice outfit Daffy. T-T-The little aliens say it's their turn to use the court.

The Nerdlucks were working out, but not too well.

Bugs: Eh sure. Let the little pipsqueaks knock themselves out.

Daffy: Too bad you can't practice getting taller boys!

The other toons laughed and walked off. But as the toons started to leave, the sky got dark and thunder crashed. The Nerdlucks opened a bag and touched a glowing ball that held the NBA players' talents. They touched the ball and started to feel funny.

The toons turned around to see what happened. Suddenly, the Nerdlucks began to transform and grew bigger, taller, muscular, and scarier. The toons looked up at them terrified as the monsters towered over them, grinning malevolently, like a group of bullies.

Blanko: Hey little pig. Boo.

Porky: Aaaah! (looks down) I wet myself.

Bang: (picks up basketball) Time to play a little basketball.

He threw the ball to the ground, causing an earthquake and surrounding Daffy, Porky, Sylvester, Elmer, Wile, Taz, Sam, and Foghorn.

Daffy: Those little pipsqueaks just turned into superstars!

Porky: They're m-m-m-monsters!

Sylvester: Suffering succotash! They're Monstars!

The Monstars stomped away, while Bang popped the ball between his fingers with a pop.

Bang: Bye, bye.

As the Monstars left, a building collapsed. Bugs was munching on a carrot and watched them leave, then turned to the audience.

Bugs: Eh, I think we might need a little bit of help.

-000000-

A short time later, Jimmy and Jada were at the park with their dad and two of Jimmy's teammates Erik and Liam were shooting baskets. Liam was holding the ball in his hands, whispering to himself.

Liam: OK little guy. You my friend? Or my enemy? You are my friend. You are my ally. You are my associate, my personal assistant. You are my weapon. You are my weapon.

Jimmy: (loses patience) Just shoot already!

Liam tossed the ball toward the basket but missed.

Erik: Oh man! Nice try, dude.

Jimmy: Next time, don't be a ball-whisperer.

Mr. Karmel: Erik, your next! (to Jimmy) At least you're better than some of those guys in the NBA lately, Jimmy. What's happening to those players is serious. The authorities think there's some kind of disease in the basketball stadium.

Jimmy: It's weird. Five NBA stars lose their talent at the same time.

Mr. Karmel: They're gonna need new players with talent. Guys who are skilled but never really thought about professional careers before. That's why I want my team to work hard to-

Liam: You wanna train us to turn us into NBA players? Sweet! I always wanted to play in the NBA!

Then Erik made a basket. Jada applauded for him.

Jada: Good shot, Erik. Maybe you'll join the NBA.

Erik: You think I got what it takes to play in the NBA?

Jada: Think? I know you do! You're awesome!

Erik: Thanks, babe. If I do get in the NBA, I'll wave to you on TV, or I'll take you on a world tour.

Jada grinned. She secretly had a crush on Erik. And he seemed to return the feeling, but she didn't know.

Mr. Karmel: You think you got a shot at playing for the NBA, son?

Jimmy: I don't know, pop. You keep pushing me at this basketball stuff.

Mr. Karmel: Come on. You've got talent.

Jada: Well, I'm a good player. I've got talent. Maybe they could use a woman in the NBA.

Mr. Karmel: (shakes his head) Women don't play in the NBA. It's a man's game.

Jada: What if I practiced really hard?

Mr. Karmel: The answer's still no.

Jada: It's because I'm a girl, right? I may be a girl, but I've got the skills for it.

Mr. Karmel: Jimmy's a professional at this thing.

Jimmy: I'm getting a little thirsty.

Erik: Same here.

Liam: Me too.

Mr. Karmel: Alright. I'll be right back.

He left to go back to the parking lot to get the cooler with the drinks inside.

Liam: So, you wanna be in the NBA, eh babe? You afraid that they gonna reject you because you're a girl.

Jada: Hey, shut up! I'm just as good a player as you!

Liam: Yeah? You wanna show us? Or are too scared to get your skirt dirty or break a nail? Come on, you can be a cheerleader or a mascot in the NBA! You'll wear a hot skirt, or wear a sweaty hot costume.

Erik: Cool it, Liam!

Liam: I'm not talking to you, Erik!

Jimmy: Shut it, Liam!

Jada: Give me that ball and I'll show you!

She took the ball from Liam and started dribbling. Jimmy played on her side while Erik played on Liam's side. Liam blocked her way as she dribbled the ball. To get past him, she passed the ball to Jimmy, who had to get past Erik. Jimmy couldn't reach the basket, so he threw the ball to Jada. What no one knew was that there was a pair of binoculars watching them two kids from a rabbit hole.

Jada had to get past Liam to make the basket. He was taller than her and she was short. Jada tried to make a jump for it and dunk the ball through the basket, but she knocked down Liam by accident and didn't get the ball in the basket. They both fell in the dirt off the pavement. Jimmy and Erik checked to see if they were ok. They both weren't hurt, but their clothes were dirty.

Liam: See? Your old man was right! You ain't got what it takes to be in the NBA!

Jada: You were in my way!

Liam: Was not! It's cause you a shorty!

Insulted, Jada shoved Liam back into the dirt.

Mr. Karmel: JADA!

The kids turned around and saw Mr. Karmel come hustling over and drag Jada, by the arm, off the pavement and near the bench for some stern words.

Mr. Karmel: What the heck are you doing pushing Liam around?

Jada: He insulted me!

Mr. Karmel: And why are your clothes dirty? You two been fighting?

Jimmy: They weren't fighting, dad!

Mr. Karmel: I'm not talking to you, Jimmy! You go clean yourself up, Liam!

Erik took Liam away to the nearby bathroom to wash the dirt off.

Mr. Karmel: The only reason I brought here was because your mother told me to get you out of the house, not to push everybody around!

Jada: Liam was making fun of me for being good enough to join the NBA!

Mr. Karmel: Well guess what, he's right! You're _not! _

Hurt and angry, Jada took off down the field to where the rabbit hole was. Jimmy was shocked to see his own father insult his own daughter, that's when Jimmy had enough.

Jimmy: You know what? If you don't think my sister's not good enough to play in the NBA, then I'm not either! Because I don't wanna join the NBA! I don't wanna play basketball anymore! I quit!

He roughly threw the ball at his dad's chest, his dad catching it in the process.

Mr. Karmel: Jimmy, you're throwing away your dream! You've been playing basketball all your life!

Jimmy: I only played it because I thought it was fun! You only want me to play because you want me to be in the NBA! That's _your _dream, not mine, and I'm throwing it away!

He ran after Jada near the hilltop where she had disappeared to. Mr. Karmel tried to stop him, but Jimmy was too fast.


	5. Chapter 5

On the other side of the hilltop, Jada sat somewhat close to the rabbit hole. Her arms around her legs, tears coming out of her eyes. Jimmy found her and tried to comfort her.

Jimmy: Hey. You ok?

Jada: Go away!

Jimmy: I'm not leaving you alone like this.

Jada: It's always about you! Dad and everybody at school like you more than me! They treat me like I'm a loser!

Jimmy: You ain't a loser.

Jada: Yes I am! Everything you do is wonderful to everyone and what I try to do is never wonderful to everyone! I wish someone would appreciate me, just this once! I WISH!

There is an old saying "be careful what you wish for," because no sooner Jada said those words, a rope popped up from the rabbit hole, lassoed both Jada and Jimmy's arms, and yanked them through the hole.

When they had disappeared, Erik came around the corner looking for them. All he found was Jimmy's shoes. He picked up the shoes and looked around, thinking they might be nearby, but they weren't.

Erik: Guys? Where'd you go?

-000000-

In the tunnel of the rabbit hole, Jimmy and Jada were both pulled deeper and deeper into the underground, both screaming. Up ahead, they saw the Warner Brothers portal and as they squeezed right through it, sparkles shimmered around them, transforming them. They fell through the sky and landed in Looney Tune Land with a big thud that shook the ground, briefly.

Yosemite Sam was the reason they were dragged down into Looney Tune Land as he reeled back the rope he used to pull the Karmel siblings into the cartoon world. Jimmy and Jada stood up, shaken and dizzy from the fall. They were both seeing birds for a minute when they saw Bugs standing under the tree, greeting them.

Bugs: Uh, look out for that first step, kids. It's a real lulu.

Jimmy: Bugs Bunny?

Jada: No – way!

Bugs: Eh, you were expecting maybe the Easter Bunny?

Jimmy: You're a cartoon. You're not real.

Bugs: Not real, eh? If I weren't real could I do this?

Bugs grabbed Jimmy and gave him a big kiss like he did in his cartoons. Jada started laughing.

Jimmy: (wipes his face) I don't see anything funny about it.

Jada: Are you for real?

Bugs: Just as real as you, toots.

Jada: Oh my God! Bugs, my name's Jada. It's an honor to meet you in person! (shakes Bugs' hand)

Jada had forgotten about being sad earlier and was very excited and happy to meet Bugs. It was then Jimmy noticed Jada's appearance.

Jimmy: Um, sis…you look…umm…you don't look human anymore.

Jada: What are you talking about – Aah! (notices Jimmy's appearance) You're a cat!

Jimmy: And so are you!

Bugs: You look like big cats to me.

Jimmy and Jada Karmel were transformed into jaguars. Jimmy was a dark brown jaguar with dark brown spots, but he still had dark hair on his head, but he wore different clothes. He wore a blue hooded sweatshirt with jeans and was barefoot. But he also looked physically fit and handsome. Jada was a tan yellow jaguar with brown spots, but she still had her dark brown hair on her head. She also wore a red shirt with blue jeans and was barefoot. And she looked very slim and very pretty.

Jada: Oh my God! We're cartoons!

Jimmy: How did this happen?

Bugs: Eh, when you went through that portal, you were transformed.

Jada: I have to admit, this jaguar look is definitely my style.

At that moment, Elmer Fudd looked out of a barber shop with Foghorn Leghorn.

Elmer: Oh, look! Is that them?

Sylvester: (from a manhole) Oh boy!

Granny: Aren't they adorable?

Taz: (comes out of mailbox) Basketball!

High up in a tree in his nest, Tweety looked down and saw the two newcomers.

Tweety: I tawt I taw...I did; I did see two jaggywars.

The Looney Tunes surrounded Jimmy and Jada with looks of interest.

Porky: P-P-Pardon me, but we're s-s-so happy to have you here at such d-d-difficult times.

Foghorn: Kids, I say, kids welcome to Looney Tune Land!

Jimmy: Uh, thanks.

Pepe: (to Jada) Bonjour Mademoiselle. I have never met a lady so attractive.

Sylvester: (pushes Pepe away) Beat it you little squirt! (to Jada) Excuse me, stranger. New to these parts?

Then Wile shoved Sylvester aside, then holding his hand out for a handshake which Jada shook. But then, Roadrunner appeared, pushing Wile aside, checking out both kids, and then made a meep meep in their faces.

Jada: (giggles) I think he's trying to say hello.

Jimmy: Uh, hi?

Taz and Speedy looked over the two kids. Speedy shook Jimmy's hand while Taz gave Jada flowers. But then, Daffy arrived, shoving the toons aside, and was dressed up as a doctor to check up on the guests.

Daffy: Back up! Let the doctor take a look.

He pulled a lever, and Jimmy and Jada were shot right up into the sky and stopped in midair.

Daffy: Oops. A little high.

Jimmy: (shakes his head) Oh no.

Daffy: Going down!

He pulled down the lever and the two felines fell screaming and landed back on the ground. The toons held up score cards at their landing.

Daffy: So, what do you say we go for a little spin?

He spun the chair around, making both cats feel dizzy. Daffy looked through their ears to see if they were clear.

Daffy: Now let's see what we got inside here.

Bugs: (from the other side of Jimmy's ear) Yodelayheehoo!

Then Daffy placed thermometers in their both of the kids' mouths.

Daffy: Say ah!

The thermometers exploded and he stamped their foreheads that said 'A-OK.'

Daffy: Alright! They're okay!

Jimmy: If he ever does that to us again, I'm gonna punch his face in! Now could somebody please tell us what's going on here?!

Bugs: Why, I thought you'd never ask. You see these aliens come from outer space and want to make us slaves for their theme park. Eh, what do we care; they're little. So we challenged them to a basketball game. But then they show up and they ain't so little; THEY'RE HUGE! We need to beat these guys, because they're talking about slavery. They'll make us do stand-up comedy, the same jokes every night for all eternity. We're gonna be locked up like wild animals and be trotted out to perform in front of a bunch of low-brow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor challenged aliens! Eh, what I'm trying to say is: WE NEED YOUR HEEEELLP!

Jada: I'm sorry to hear that, but why are you telling us this and why do you need our help?

Bugs: I've been watching you kids. Your both real good on the court in the park.

Jada: Wait! You think we're good at basketball?

Bugs: That's what I said.

Jada: Even me?

Bugs: You too, kid.

Jimmy: But I already quit basketball!

Bugs: Right, and I've quit being a Shakespearean actor. (holds up rabbit skull)

Jada: I didn't quit and I never did. So I'll help be happy to help you guys.

Jimmy: What?! Jada, are you nuts? You wanna go play against some weirdoes from another planet? You won't stand a chance against them!

Jada: How much could they know about basketball? They're from another planet! Besides, we watched the Looney Tunes on TV when we were younger. We gotta help them out.

Jimmy: No way! Besides, if dad finds out about this-

Jada: I don't give a dang about what dad thinks! He never understands! He doesn't even know where we are, so who cares!

Jimmy: Just how willingly you are to help the Looney Tunes?

Jada: Very much. These guys have been my favorite cartoon characters since childhood, it'll be like seeing a part of my childhood taken away if they get taken to…to…uh, where exactly did those aliens come from, Bugs?

Bugs: Some theme park planet called Moron Mountain. They came here since yesterday in a spaceship.

Jada: Hmm. Could it be the same spaceship we saw yesterday? Yes! That must be it!

Jimmy: What are you talking about?

Jada: That UFO we saw yesterday, it was the aliens' spaceship! And maybe their arrival is what caused that Roadrunner cartoon to stop so suddenly!

Jimmy: You're kidding.

Jada: You saw the evidence as I did! Come on Jimmy, I know you liked the Looney Tunes when you were a kid as much as I do. Do you want to see them tortured with cruelty by aliens?

For a minute, Jimmy was pondering about his answer.

-000000-

Back in the park in the real world, Liam was looking down into the rabbit hole where Erik showed him where he had found Jimmy's shoes, thinking they might be down there, which they were.

Liam: Jimmy? It's your buddy, Liam. I need you to come now, ok? Because your dad's looking for you guys.

Erik: (rolls his eyes) You'll look pretty stupid if you keep talking into that hole.

Elsewhere, Mr. Karmel went back to the parking lot right after he had searched the whole park for Jimmy and Jada, but he couldn't find them anywhere. Erik had dragged Liam back to the parking lot where Mr. Karmel was waiting.

Mr. Karmel: Did you find them?

Liam: No sir.

Erik: We searched this whole park from top to bottom.

Mr. Karmel: Where the heck are they?

Erik: You think they're alright. I hate to leave them like this.

Liam: If I know Jimmy, I'm sure he's fine.

Erik: Maybe they were trying to get away from you.

Mr. Karmel: What do you mean, kid?

Erik: You were really pathetic towards Jada. It could be your fault they're gone.

Mr. Karmel: It's not my fault! They didn't run away to get away from me! They could still be around here somewhere!

Erik: (scoffs) Yeah, right. How are you gonna explain that to your wife?

Mr. Karmel: Leave my wife out of this! Now get in the car!

The two boys got inside the van and Mr. Karmel drove them out of the parking lot and out of the park.

-000000-

Back in Looney Tune Land, the toons led Jimmy and Jada into the gymnasium.

Jimmy: Look, I wanna help, but I told my dad I'm quitting basketball.

Bugs: Eh, you won't have to quit once you work with us. Look at our facilities!

The two jaguar siblings stared at the gym in shock and disgust. It was messy and trashed.

Daffy: (holds a hoop) We got hoops! (hoop breaks and he falls)

Elmer: We got weights!

Taz lifted a weight but a piece fell on the Goofy Gophers and it toppled, carrying Taz with it.

Sylvester: We've got balls!

He showed them a locker and opened it, but a variety of balls buried him. Jada giggled. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Jimmy: Sure you do. This place is a mess. It's even worse than my room.

Daffy: Mess? You're worried about a little mess? There's nothing a little spit shine wouldn't fix. Spit Shine!

Sylvester: Spit Shine!

The toons started spitting on the floor. Taz grabbed two mops and did his signature spin. As he spun around, he cleaned the whole gym, making it look brand new.

Taz: Lemony fresh!

Jimmy: You guys are nuts...and disgusting.

Porky: Correction, we're the Looney Tunes.

Daffy: And as exclusive property and trademark of Warner Brothers Inc.

He held up his butt to show a WB logo, kissing the logo with a big smooch.

Suddenly they heard a rumbling noise. Nawt burst in through the door with a snarl, followed by Pound with a roar. Bang and Bupkus broke through the double door.

Bupkus: I'm here!

Blanko: (enters) Me too! (hits a basketball hoop and covers his face) That hurt!

The Monstars approached the two jaguars, growling with interest.

Jimmy: Who are these guys?

Bugs: Well, remember the tiny aliens I told you about?

He pointed at the Monstars, indicating that those Monstars _were_ the tiny aliens. Jimmy and Jada glanced nervously at each other with a silent "Oh."

Pound: You've heard of the Dream Team, well we're the Mean Team, furballs.

Bupkus: Furballs!

Jimmy: Furballs?

Nawt: We're the Monstars: M-O-N...um?

Pound: I ain't seen you cats around here. Where are you from?

Jada: Um…we're new in town!

Pound: Heard you a professional in basketball. Let's see what you got, boy!

He tossed ball at Jimmy, but Jimmy would not play against these creeps.

Jimmy: I don't play basketball anymore. (tosses the ball back to Pound)

Bupkus: "I don't play basketball anymore."

The Monstars laughed at that comment.

Bang: Maybe you're chicken.

He started flapping his arms and clucking. Foghorn tried to come at the kids' defense.

Foghorn: I say, I resemble that remark!

Jimmy: You calling me chicken, chimp?

Pound: Hey! Come here!

Pound grabbed Jimmy and made him into the shape of a basketball. Pound tossed him to Nawt and dribbled him. He tossed Jimmy away to Bang, who caught him, and dunked him so hard the glass from the basketball hope broke. Jimmy bounced and moaned until he came back to his normal shape. The toons and Jada looked at him with pity as Jimmy returned to his normal shape.

Pound: Hey everybody! Look at your hero now!

Foghorn: You ok, son?

Jimmy: I think so. (glares at the Monstars) You guys are making a big mistake.

Bang: You're all washed up, kitty boy!

Jimmy: Kitty boy?

Tweety: He is not washed up! Jimmy's the greatest ever!

Bang: Shut up.

He flicked Tweety against the wall and slid to the ground. Jada gently picked him up in her paws as Tweety moaned in pain.

Tweety: My poor little cranium.

Jada: You ok?

Blanko: Yeah, are you ok? (Bang and Bupkus growl at him) Whoops.

Tweety: You're not scared of them, are you kids?

Jada glanced at the Monstars, who gave her evil grins. Furious and angered by the treatment the Monstars gave Tweety and for how they treated her brother, Jada, after handing Tweety over to Jimmy, whirled around to confront the bullies.

Jada: Are. You. Kidding. Me! You just hurt a harmless little birdie and you beat up my big brother! You guys are nothing but a bunch of lousy, freaking, son of a-

Daffy: Whoa, whoa, hey! Watch the language!

Bang: Oooh. Like we're really scared of you. What are you gonna do about it, cute stuff?

Jada: When we meet again in the big game, I'm sending you freaks on a one way trip to the moon!

The Monstars only laughed and jeered at her.

Bupkus: You call yourself a basketball player? Heh! You're not good enough! You're a girl!

Those words made Jada remember how her dad and Liam mistreated her. She also remembered how Alice was always rude to her during soccer. This made her angrier than ever. Her temper grew, her whole body turned red, now ready to explode like the thermometer Daffy gave her earlier.

Jada: I AM GOOD ENOUGH TO BE A PROFESSIONAL BASKETBALL PLAYER! YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE PLAYERS! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL BY BULLYING THESE TOONS, BEATING UP MY BROTHER, AND HURTING TWEETY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE SOMEONE WHEN YOU THINK THEY'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF OUR WAY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CLAW YOUR EYEBALLS OUT!

Her loud and mighty voice was like a strong wind as it blew the Monstars away and out the door. The toons looked at Jada in awe. They had never seen anyone stick up for them before, nor show that kind of nerve to stand up to those Monstars.

Jada: I am not scared of those Monstars. How about it, Jimmy? Are you gonna leave and let these toons suffer under the harsh bullying from those gorillas?

The toons looked at Jimmy, worried about what his answer might be. Jimmy stood up, with Tweety on his shoulder, and gave a look of confidence to his younger sister.

Jimmy: Let's play some basketball.

The toons cheered and Jada smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

In the real world, Charles Barkley was humiliated on a basketball court by a bunch of girls, while the rest of the NBA players went to see doctors and psychiatrists. No one could find out what was wrong on them.

At the Karmel residence, Mrs. Karmel talking to a police officer at the porch, telling them about Jimmy and Jada's disappearance. The police officer nodded at Mrs. Karmel, and then left. Mrs. Karmel was worried. Maia and Mason were also worried about their big brother and big sister.

Mr. Karmel: (comes over) So, what did the officer say?

But Mrs. Karmel could only look at her husband with a cold, hardened expression. She went into the kitchen to prepare lunch, ignoring her husband.

Mr. Karmel: Why are you walking away from me? Why the heck are you ignoring me? Answer me, woman! I'm talking to you!

But she whirled around and struck him over the face. There was a red mark on Mr. Karmel's cheek.

Mrs. Karmel: I hope you're happy! You insulted your own daughter when she was getting picked on! You are worthless! Because of you, we lost our babies! Who knows where they are or where they've gone!

-000000-

While in Looney Tune Land, the toons were practicing for the game. But they were doing what they would normally do. Yosemite Sam fired his guns, Foghorn was whacking Barnyard Dog's butt, Pepe pranced after Penelope, and Taz was spinning as usual. Daffy lost a bunch of feathers on his butt.

Wile E. Coyote gets his hands on a basketball, but Roadrunner stole it from him and meeped meeped at him. Roadrunner raced around the room, spinning around Jimmy, and raced off into a painted image. Wile tried to go after him, but he ran smacked face into the painted image and it rolled up like toilet paper, wrapping up Wile in the process. Jada pulled Wile out and brushed him off.

Jada: You really should be careful when it comes to catching Roadrunners; otherwise you'll keep injuring yourself.

Wile: I am always careful. Those injuries are just a case of bad luck.

Jada: Whoa! You just talked to me!

Wile: Yes. But I only talk when I work with Bugs in cartoons.

Jada: Oh. Well, it's nice to hear you talk for a change.

Jimmy: OK! Isn't there anyone here who knows how to play basketball?

The door opened and a pretty, slim, blonde, female bunny named Lola entered the gym.

Lola: Um, I have!

Jada: Where did you come from?

Lola: I heard that you're practicing for a big game. I'd like to try out for the team.

Jimmy: Who is that?

Bugs: (love-struck) The rabbit of my dreams! Muscles of steel…fur as soft as silk…brave as a lion! I love her! I…(chokes)…love her!

The girl bunny smiled and held her hand for a handshake, introducing herself to Bugs.

Lola: Hi. My name is Lola Bunny.

Bugs: (shakes her hand eagerly) Lola!

Lola: (giggles) Yes?

Bugs: Hello, my name is…(belches) BUGS!

Lola chuckled while Bugs, embarrassed, cleared his throat.

Bugs: You wanna play a little one on one, doll?

Hearing that word, Lola's eyes burned with anger while Bugs, not knowing this, had hearts in his eyes.

Lola: DOLL?!

Bugs: Uh-huh!

Lola: On the court…BUGS.

Bugs: Sure!

He rushed over to join her on their little one on one game.

Tweety: Ooh. She's hot.

Everyone watched as Lola dribbled the ball with ease while Bugs got into position.

Lola: ready?

Bugs: Yes.

He tried to catch the ball as she ran around him in circles.

Bugs: I got it! I got it!

But he got all tied up as Lola dribbled the ball and leapt up in the air and dunked the ball into the basket.

Jimmy: Whoa! That girl's got some skills.

As Lola seductively approached Bugs, he glanced up at her.

Bugs: Yes?

She brought his head close to her face.

Lola: Don't ever call me...doll.

Bugs: Check! (drops to the floor)

She smiled as she walked towards the exit while the other toons were mesmerized by her.

Lola: Hey, nice playing with you.

Jimmy: Real smooth, Casanova.

Bugs: Eh, she's obviously nuts about me.

Jimmy: Obviously. Now come back to reality, Bugs.

Bugs: So, what do you think of our team, kids?

Jimmy: I think you'd better pack your bags for Moron Mountain.

Jada: Jimmy! They just need a little more practice! We gotta help them! I am not turning my back on them!

Bugs: Yeah, you heard your sister! You gotta help us! Pile it on, crack the whip, we'll do whatever you say!

Jimmy: Ok, where's the ball? (Pepe gives him the ball) You guys are getting a little out of control with basketball. Let me show how to do some drills.

But he fell to the floor when the sleeve of his pants was caught on the floor.

Jimmy: Can anyone lend me a pair of sneakers?

Bugs: Uhhh, sneakers?

Jada: Jimmy, they don't wear sneakers! Look!

She pointed at the toons' feet. Neither of them was wearing sneakers.

Tweety: Sorry!

Jimmy: Well someone will have to go to our house and pick up my basketball stuff.

Daffy: Your house? In 3D land?

Jimmy: Yes. And while you're there, keep out of mom and dad's sight. I don't wanna think about how they'll react if they find you and Bugs in our house.

Daffy: Bugs is coming too?

Jimmy: Yeah, someone's gotta keep an eye on you, Daffy. And while you're there, you can get my old junior high school uniform for my sister to wear.

Jada: Thanks. But, you haven't worn that outfit in years. It probably stinks by now.

Looney Tunes: Ewww!

Jimmy: Hey! I'm sure mom washed it.

Sylvester: Sure.

Jimmy: She does! Come on, guys!

The toons, even Jada, just walked away.

-000000-

That night in the real world, Bugs and Daffy were tunneling underground to get to Jimmy and Jada's house.

Daffy: The view back here stinks!

He stopped suddenly when he bumped into Bugs.

Daffy: Now what?

Bugs: We're right in front of the Karmel house.

Daffy: I know that.

Bugs: Shh! Ok, let's go this way.

Daffy: I say let's go that way.

Bugs: He just never learns.

Sighing, Bugs tunneled to the house doorstep while Daffy tunneled to the Johnson's backyard.

Daffy: Now let's see, I must be very close.

He flicked on a lighter to see where he was, only to find himself face to face with the Charles the bulldog, who growled at Daffy.

Daffy: Mother.

While the dog was attacking Daffy from inside the doghouse, Bugs managed to get himself into the Karmel house with no problem.

Bugs: Nice digs. (knock at the door) Well, well. I wonder who that could be.

He opened the door and Daffy fell in, all beat up from the dog.

Daffy: (dazed) Twinkle, twinkle, little star. (falls to the floor)

Bugs: Shh! Everyone's sleeping!

Daffy: (gets up) I know that!

Bugs: C'mon. We got to find Jimmy's basketball stuff.

They searched the house peeking in from door to door to different parts of the house.

Bugs: Nope! Nothing here.

Daffy: Nope! Ah, what a very nice dining set.

Bugs: Nuh-uh! Not here. Let's look upstairs.

Daffy: (sarcastic) Yes, oh fearless leader.

The first room they came upon was Jada's bedroom. They noticed two Michael Jordan and Looney Tunes posters on the wall and figurines of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck on the shelf.

Daffy: I don't look like that, do I?

Bugs: Eh, you're a real doll, Daffy.

They both searched through her chest of drawers until Daffy pulled out a bra.

Daffy: What are these? Ear warmers?

Bugs: (sarcastic) Yeah, they're ear warmers. Now put 'em back.

Then Daffy found Jada's diary. Deviously, he peered inside to read what Jada had written in her diary. The line was, "Dear Diary, today I got a B in Algebra. Dad says I need to stop playing basketball and start studying. He thinks he's right in knowing what's best for me when he's wrong. He never appreciates me, just like the kids at school don't appreciate me. When I played against Jimmy in soccer at gym, he keeps getting a higher score and my teammates think I'm worthless. But heck, it was funny when I kicked that ball in his groin, he had it coming. I feel like Daffy or Sylvester or Wile because I know how it feels to be a loser and to feel jealous that someone is better than me. I envy them."

Daffy was suddenly touched at this part in her writing. His lower lip trembled and a tear drop fell from his eye. No one has ever said anything nice to him before. But he didn't know that Bugs was overlooking his shoulder and reading the diary as well, until he felt Bugs' whiskers touch his cheek, causing him to nearly yell in fright.

Bugs: Would you be quiet!

Daffy: Your whiskers are in my face!

Bugs: You know it's not nice to read someone's diary.

Daffy: I can't help it. You know, I've never met a babe who likes me. You see what she wrote on me?

Bugs: It's not that she likes you; she knows how it feels to be a loser. Huh. I never knew Jada had a rough life in the real world. Poor girl.

Daffy: She seemed pretty tough when she gave those Monstars a taste of their own medicine.

Bugs: You gotta hand it to her, that girl's got nerve. Well, nothing in here. Let's check the next room.

The next room they came to was little Maia's room. Daffy gave a slight gasp.

Daffy: Oh!

Bugs: Shh!

Daffy: Sorry. You think she's got enough toys?

Maia's eyes opened when she heard voices. She looked to see Bugs and Daffy's shadows on the wall.

Bugs: Speaking of toys, you know all those mugs and t-shirts and lunch boxes without pictures on them?

Daffy: Yeah.

Bugs: You ever seen any money from all that stuff?

Maia sat up to see Bugs and Daffy leave her room and go to Jimmy's bedroom.

Daffy: Not a cent.

Bugs: Me neither.

Daffy: It's a crying shame. We gotta get new agents, we're getting screwed.

Maia crept out of her bedroom, watching Bugs and Daffy disappear in Jimmy's bedroom, with a big smile on her face.

Bugs: We have found Jimmy's room! Let's search for his clothes!

Daffy: Yes, sahib. (bows) Oh brother.

He mumbled to himself as he opened a closet door and starting searching. Bugs just ignored him and looked around when he found a bad he could use for carrying stuff.

Bugs: This could be useful.

As Daffy searched the closet, he tossed out several clothes into a pile behind him.

Daffy: Sheesh! How much stuff does one guy need? (looks at a Looney Tunes shirt) Oh, that's very nice.

While searching, Bugs found Jimmy's high school basketball uniform.

Bugs: Oh, the uniform. (puts uniform in bag) Now, where's his other outfit for his sister? Where are you? (sees it on closet shelf) Eureka! Come to papa.

Bugs climbed up the pile of clothing Daffy left to reach for the old uniform in a box on the high shelf. But Bugs was having a hard time trying to get up the shelf.

Daffy: What a fuzz foot. You're so clumsy.

Bugs finally made it to the top and dropped the box into the bag below, which Daffy held out for him.

Bugs: Catch, featherhead!

Daffy: Thanks!

Bugs: (climbs down) Well, time to go.

Daffy: Did we get everything?

They heard a loud thug from behind the door and they both froze in their tracks.

Bugs/Daffy: We're caught!

But no one came inside the room. It was suddenly quiet.

Bugs: Who's out there?

Daffy: Ok, ok, I'll check.

He opened the door and was face to face with Charles the dog, who growled at Daffy, who slammed the door in the dog's face.

Daffy: I found a dog.

The dog rammed the door down, crushing Daffy.

Daffy: The pain! (hides behind Bugs) I'm right behind you, pal.

The bulldog approached the toons, snarling viciously.

Bugs: That's none too reassuring. Nice puppy.

Daffy: (holds out bone) How about a bone?

The door opened a bit, and Maia and Mason looked in to see that Bugs and Daffy were in trouble.

Daffy: No dice.

Bugs: (holds out ham) How about a nice holiday ham?

But the dog was only interested in tearing the rabbit and the duck to pieces as he stepped closer.

Bugs: He ain't buying it! Can't we talk this over!

Daffy: Down, Beethoven!

Bugs: Oooh. The kids are here.

The door flew open, and Maia and Mason rushed into the room. Mason smacked the dog away with a sock.

Mason: Get back, Charles! Leave them alone! Shoo, shoo! Go home! Bad dog!

The dog whimpered as he left the room.

Maia: Are you ok?

Bugs: Eh, thanks kiddies.

Daffy: Yeah, thanks. That is the last time I am ever working with dogs or children!

Mason: What are you doing with Jimmy's clothes?

Bugs: Well, eh, you see the Looney Tunes have a big basketball game coming up and your brother and sister are gonna play.

Mason: All right!

Daffy: And they were transformed into a couple of cartoon cats.

Maia: Wow!

Bugs: Yeah, but don't tell anyone.

Daffy: Not even to your parents.

Mason: Tell them we said hi!

Maia: Take care of them!

Bugs: Cross our hearts. Right Daffy?

Daffy: Eh, yeah.

Maia and Mason later watched from the window as Bugs and Daffy left the house and jumped back into the hole where they came from.


	7. Chapter 7

During the night while the NBA players went to a fortune teller to try and figure out what was wrong with them, Ruth and Frankie had snuck out into the park to try and look for Jimmy and Jada.

Frankie: I know you're out here somewhere guys! I don't know where, but you need to come out now!

Ruth: Will you be quiet? Do you wanna attract the cops?

Suddenly, they heard someone coming. Ruth and Frankie hid behind a garbage bin when two shadows from the other side of the hilltop came closer. Bugs and Daffy had just left the Karmel house and were heading back to Looney Tune Land.

Daffy: You better hope those Karmel kids still know how to play hoops!

Bugs: You and me both, brother.

Daffy: Listen, how's this for a new team name? The Ducks!

Bugs: Please. What kind of Mickey Mouse organization would name their team The Ducks?

Daffy: So sue me, it's just a suggestion!

With those words, Bugs and Daffy jumped into the rabbit hole and vanished. Ruth and Frankie stared in awe and shock.

Frankie: Is that what I think I saw or am I dreaming?

Ruth: We might as well follow them. What have we got to lose?

Then, with hesitation, Ruth and Frankie jumped into the rabbit hole.

-000000-

At the gym, Daffy, Porky, Taz, Foghorn, Sylvester, Tweety, Wile, and Lola were using a TV and moving along to an exercise instructor on screen. Bugs stuck his head out from the door to the locker room.

Bugs: Eh guys?

Looney Tunes: Yes?

Bugs: Look who's finally ready to play.

As he stepped back and opened the door, Jimmy and Jada walked out. Jimmy was wearing his high school basketball uniform and Jada was wearing her brother's old junior high basketball uniform, which fitted her perfectly. The toons stared at them with looks of awe.

Jimmy: Now step aside and let us show you how it's done.

Brother and sister showed the toons some moves and dunked the ball into the basket without missing. The toons were impresses as they clapped and cheered.

**Said I wanna fly like an eagle**

**To the sea**

**Fly like an eagle**

**Let my spirit carry me**

**I wanna fly**

**Fly right into the future**

**Time keeps on slipping, slipping, slipping**

**Into the future**

Jada: You guys got it? (toons nod) Good! Now show us what you got.

Together, Jimmy and Jada, and rest of the Looney gang worked on some drills together. Slowly, the toons began to show some improvement, and a bond was beginning to develop between them.

**Let me fly like an eagle**

**To the sea**

**Fly like an eagle**

**Let my spirit carry me**

**I wanna fly**

**Fly right into the future**

But the fun was suddenly interrupted when two unknown creatures crashed through the roof and into the floor. Everyone was startled; they didn't know who it was. All they could see in the smoke and ashes were two strange shadows climbing out of the hole. As the dust cleared, there stood a black-footed nerdy ferret with red-brown hair and wore glasses, and a pretty fruit bat with curly blonde hair. Daffy and Sylvester started to freak out.

Daffy: Aaaah! Monsters! Somebody do something! Call the Exterminators!

Jimmy and Jada stared at the pretty bat and nerdy ferret in recognition.

Sylvester: Stay back! I've got claws! I'll use them to-

Jada: Guys wait! It's ok! They're friends of ours!

Daffy/Sylvester: (disbelief) Friends?!

The ferret and the bat looked at the two jaguars for a minute, and then recognition deemed on them.

Frankie: Jimmy? Jada?

Ruth: Is it really you?

Jada: In the flesh, or in the fur as you put it.

Excitement and relief swept over the bat and the ferret as they rushed forward to scoop up the two jaguars in a big hug.

Frankie: It's really you! Oh thank God you're alive!

Jimmy: Frankie, don't hug me.

Frankie: Sorry. (releases them)

Ruth: I was so worried about you, Jada! I heard you were gone missing! By the way, you look nice as a leopard.

Jada: I'm a jaguar. Can't you tell the difference? And thanks.

Jimmy: What are you two doing here anyway?

Ruth: We were looking for you! You gotta come home!

Jada: We're not going home. We're helping our friends in their basketball game.

Ruth and Frankie glanced at the Looney Tunes, who just gave them friendly faces and waved hello. The bat and the ferret glanced blank stares for a second.

Frankie: Uh guys, you know that your friends are cartoon characters?

Jada: Yeah. So?

Frankie: No. If it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me. Let me help in your basketball game! I can help you!

Ruth: And I want in on this too!

Jimmy: But what can you do?

Frankie: I mean, I'm not as tall or fast as you, but…I'm slow.

Sylvester: And nerdy.

Daffy: And a dork.

Jada: Quit it, boys!

Frankie: I'll do anything for you! Anything!

Jimmy: Anything? Ok, you can sit right here.

He took Frankie and Ruth to the bench, where Frankie nearly sat on Tweety, who blew a raspberry at the nerdy ferret.

Lloyd: (claps) Alright, let's go team!

Ruth: I guess our job is to take of someone who gets hurt.

Granny: I'm a cheerleader.

Frankie frowned when he learned he was gonna be a cheerleader while Ruth snickered.

Ruth: But you need a name for your team. Haven't you picked a name yet?

Lola: How about "Toon Squad?"

Jada: I like it. What do you guys think?

The other toons nodded in agreement. Daffy sighed in agreement, upset about not having the name The Ducks as a team name.

-000000-

Throughout the day to afternoon after next day's practice, the kids decided to explore the rest of Looney Tune Land for fun.

**In the middle of the night, you got me thinking about baby**

**Got me dreaming about you baby**

Wile was trying to build super rocket blades to help him in the big game tomorrow. But the pieces didn't fit well and they fell apart. Jada saw this and attempted to help him. At first, Wile scoffed at the thought of a girl building super rocket blades, but he was immediately stunned to see how she put them together.

**All that I had, baby it's yours**

**Baby it's yours, forever and ever baby**

When Wile attempted to try out the rocket blades, they went too fast and he crashed into a wall. Jada checked to see if he was ok, taking his head into her arms. As Wile was secretly enjoying this moment with her, Roadrunner came up from behind Wile and meeped loudly in his ear, surprising him. Wile glared at Roadrunner when he sped away, while Jada giggled.

**All I want is to be with you**

**All of my days**

**All I want, all I need**

Elsewhere, Frankie was challenging Taz for a race while practicing Taz's famous tornado spin. Ruth and Tweety were soaring through the night sky, using her new bat wings. The scenery beneath them was beautiful.

**All I want is to be with you**

**All of my days**

**All I want**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Anything to turn you on**

**I'll be giving it to you baby**

**You don't have to worry baby**

As Jada was walking back to Bugs' mansion, she saw Sylvester chasing Tweety and Ruth around the corner. But Sylvester tripped on a dent in the sidewalk and fell right on top of Jada. For a minute, the two felines stared, then blushed, until Jada pushed Sylvester off her, both of them chuckling nervously. Tweety laughed at Sylvester's embarrassing moment, and Sylvester continued his chase for Tweety, while Jada chased after Ruth for laughing at that awkward moment.

**All that I had, baby it's yours**

**Baby it's yours, forever and ever **

That night, the Looney Tunes were at Bugs' mansion. Jimmy was entertaining them with stories from either his past or what happened to him months ago. Foghorn would sometimes pat Jimmy on the back or Daffy would laugh out loud.

**All I want is to be with you**

**All of my days**

**All I want, all I need**

Jada was by herself on the basketball court outside, shooting baskets. Lola approached her, seeing how lonely she was. Lola decided to play with Jada, by stealing the ball, having Jada chase her around, have her try to reach the ball, and have her purposely smack the ball into the basket. The two girls laughed, enjoying their little game together.

**All I want is to be with you**

**All of my days**

**All I want**

**Yeah, yeah**

That night, the Looney Tunes were asleep in Bugs' mansion in the living room. Jimmy was sleeping beside Foghorn, Jada in between Sylvester and Wile, Ruth with Tweety and Roadrunner, and Frankie with Taz. Bugs, Lola, and Daffy covered them with blankets to keep them warm, and then left them alone to sleep in the living room. They, along with the rest of Looney gang, were becoming fond of the four teens.

**All I want, all I need**

**Is you in my life**

**Loving me**

**All I want, all I need**

**Is you in my life**

**Loving me**

But they didn't notice Nawt had seen this touching moment and he left with a sneer.


	8. Chapter 8

In the real world, the authorities decided to close down basketball for the season believing a disease was the cause for the players' strange awkward moves. And the Karmels were getting worried about their missing kids.

But that night in Looney Tune Land, toons were stuck in traffic trying to get to the stadium for the big basketball game, the fight for the toons' freedom.

In the locker room, Lola wrapped tape around her hand, Bugs put his shorts on, Elmer Fudd wrapped a blue headband around his forehead, and Taz tried to get into his uniform, only to spin and tear it up, making him look frightening. Sylvester and Tweety were jumping rope and Tweety put black marks on his cheek, to make him look serious. Daffy wore a ridiculous costume to try and look heroic.

Daffy: Just get out of my way.

Jimmy and Jada were wearing their own Toon Squad uniforms. Jimmy wore a blue headband around his forehead and two wristbands on his wrists. Jada's outfit was like Lola's making her look sexy and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Jimmy: Everybody ready?

Looney Tunes: Yes sir!

Jimmy: Let's go!

In the stadium, toons were cheering before the game started. Swackhammer was seated in a booth with a good view, and the Nerdluck slaves were watching.

Swackhammer: I like it! I can see everything here.

Inside the announcement box, the announcer was asleep, but Hubie and Bertie grabbed a hold of the microphone and decided to do the announcing.

Bertie: Okey-doke, ready to go?

Hubie: Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Riot! Ahem! (big voice) Ladies and gentlemen. The starting line-up for the Toon Squad! Standing 2 ft. 4, the wonder of down under, the Tazmanian Devil!

Taz made his entrance, tossing two basketballs into the air, then grabbing them with his mouth, popping them in the process, then spun off.

Hubie: At small forward standing a scintillating 3 ft. 2, the Heartthrob of the Hoops, Lola Bunny!

The audience hooted, cheered, and whistled at her. Lola received a ball from a fan, dribbled and tossed it, and spun it on her finger.

Hubie: At power forward, the Quackster of the Court, Daffy Duck!

Daffy: (comes out) Thank you, thank you!

But the audience remained silent and the only sounds being made was a cricket chirping, but someone was clapping, which was Jada.

Daffy: (sarcastically) Very funny. Let's all laugh at the duck!

Hubie: And the point guard, standing 3 ft. 3, 4 ft. If you include the ears, Co-captain of the Toon Squad, the Doctor of Delight, Bugs Bunny!

The audience was clapping We Will Rock You in the process. Everyone held up a sign that said WE LOVE BUGS while they put headbands of gray ears on their heads. Bugs was underneath the floor of the gym and he popped out.

Bugs: Thank you, thank you!

The only ones booing at him were the Nerdlucks, who were watching with Swackhammer.

Hubie: And now, the coach and the player of the Toon Squad, brother and sister with popular talents, two cartoon lovers, James and Jada Jaguar!

Jimmy and Jada ran out to their teammates with the audience cheering them on. The girls in the audience swooned over Jimmy, who winked at them. The boys whistled and hooted over Jada, who waved and blew kisses to the audience.

Swackhammer: Who? Are _they_ Looney Tunes?

Nerdluck: (stammers) Uh-well perhaps...

The Toon Squad gathered into a huddle. Jimmy and Jada put their paws out and the toons placed their paws on top of theirs.

Jimmy: You guys ready for this?

Daffy: Let's take it to the rack, Jack!

Tweety: Those Monstars will wish they've never been born!

Jimmy: Guys, let's just go out there and have fun!

Jada: And remember, we're all in this together!

Looney Tunes: YEAH!

Hubie: The challengers for the ultimate game, all the way from Moron Mountain, the Monstars!

The toons turned around to see the five horrid Monstars stomping out and show off, with the Nerdlucks cheering and the audience booing. The Monstars glared at Jimmy and Jada, who glared back at them.

Bang: What are you looking at?

Pound growled at Taz, who passed out. Jimmy walked to the center of the court with Blanko.

Blanko: Cool outfit.

Marvin the Martian, who was the referee, walked up with the ball as Jimmy and Blanko looked down on him.

Marvin: Ready?

The buzzer started as he tossed the ball into the air and Blanko and Jimmy jumped up to reach it. Jimmy smacked the ball away from him easily and Bugs caught it.

Bugs: I got, I got it! I got the ball, I got the ball!

But Bang backhanded Bugs really hard, sending him to the floor. Jimmy checked to see if he was ok.

Jimmy: Are you alright?

Bugs: (dazed) Did we lose?

Jimmy: It's two to nothing.

Bugs: (dazed) Oooh, close game.

Pound received the ball and dunked, scoring two points for his team. Swackhammer cheered.

Swackhammer: Way to go boys! Did you see the moves on that one?

Marvin tossed the ball to Taz, and then passed it to Jimmy. He was dribbling the ball and the Monstars surrounded him. He tossed the ball to Daffy, who caught it.

Bupkus: The duck!

He and the other Monstars started to gang up on him. Daffy tossed the ball to the bench where Ruth, Frankie, and Granny were sitting. Granny caught it and the Monstars dog-piled on Granny. Jada and Jimmy winced. Granny was ok but had Tweety Birds flying around her head. Lola glared at Daffy, who made an excuse.

Daffy: She was wide open!

Pound tossed the ball over to Nawt. Nawt intercepted Lola and passed it to Bupkus, who dunked and scored. Now Jimmy had the ball and was dribbling it to the other side. Nawt tried to block him, but he went past him and made a basket, earning his team two points. The Nerdlucks were giving Swackhammer a massage and he looked at Jimmy's score.

Swackhammer: How did he do that? (pounds fist on the table)

Porky: Nice shot!

Jimmy: Hey! Come on! Get back on defense!

Nawt passed the ball to Bupkus, who scored.

Swackhammer: Way to go!

Bugs: Jada, heads up!

He tossed the ball to Jada, who caught it. She was about to move to the other side when the Monstars surrounded her.

Monstars: Red light!

Tweety: Feed me! Feed me!

Sylvester: (grabs Tweety) Feed you? Feed me! (stuffs Tweety in his mouth)

Jada: Sly, we don't have time for this!

She threw the ball to Sylvester, hitting him in the stomach, making him spit Tweety out. Tweety landed on the floor with the ball.

Tweety: Bad ol' putty tat.

Pound: (picks up ball) I'll take that, thank you.

Jada helped Sylvester up while giving him a disappointed expression, then turned to see Pound dribble the ball to the basket.

Pound: Don't try this at home!

And he dunked the ball, earning some points. Foghorn got the ball and was dribbling the ball, singing to himself, when Bang blocked his path.

Bang: Going somewhere?

Foghorn: May I remind you sir that physical violence is against...

Bang took a deep breath, arched his neck, and blew fire out of his mouth. Foghorn was burnt to crisp and quoted the old KFC saying.

Foghorn: Did you order Original Recipe or Extra Crispy? (dissolves into ashes)

Jimmy and Jada went over to the bench to pick another player.

Jimmy: Let's go.

Sniffles: Me? Oh boy! I'm ready! I can do this! (runs out onto court)

Frankie, Sylvester, Taz, Elmer, and Wile looked on, but Sylvester and Wile snickered.

Frankie: The mouse? You picked the mouse?

They watched Sniffles run out to the court to talk to Blanko, who was holding the ball. He kept talking really fast about basketball until Blanko dropped the ball and it squashed Sniffles like a bug. The audience pitted on Sniffles. Lola made her way to the basket where Pound and Bang blocked her.

Pound: Try to get by me, doll.

Lola: Doll?

She jumped up and dribbled Pound's face with her feet and dunked. The Toon Squad at the bench cheered.

Lola: (to Pound) Don't ever call me...doll.

Bugs: (gives Lola high five) Nice shot!

Lola: Thank Bugs.

Yosemite Sam has Bang at gunpoint while Bupkus dribbled the ball and dunked and Pound held Jimmy back. Swackhammer was getting more and more excited, while the Nerdlucks were serving him dinner.

The game went on and the Monstars were beating the toons. Toon Squad: 18 and the Monstars: Kinda one-sided isn't it? Then Pound made his way to the hoop, jumped with a roar, and slammed the ball into the hoop. The buzzer buzzed the time and Marvin fired a pistol.

Marvin: Half-time!

The bullet blew a hole in Sylvester's stomach and Tweety flew through it.

Tweety: Holy Putty Tat!

The Monstars high-fived each other and gave the toons mean smiles. The toons walked away to their locker room with their heads down in defeat.

Sylvester: Moron Mountain: Here we come.

Elmer: We're gonna be slaves.

Jimmy: C'mon guys. Keep your heads up. We only have one more half.

Frankie watched the Monstars walk away with smug smiles. There was something about them that made them so good at basketball. He wanted to find out so he tip toed away from his team and followed the Monstars.

The Monstars broke the door to their locker room and ran inside. They were filled with glee for their victory and were giving each other high-fives and head noggins. The celebration was cut short when someone entered the room.

Bupkus: It's the boss.

Swackhammer was in the room, smoking a cigar. The Monstars pulled out smiles and greeted him.

Monstars: Hello, Mr. Swackhammer.

Swackhammer: Alright. Not bad for the first half, but we gotta keep this up!

Pound: Hey no problem We stole...

Nawt: We stole the best talent from the best players of the NBA!

Frankie was hiding inside the vent in the wall and he heard everything.

Frankie: The NBA? My God! It was them!

Swackhammer brushed Nawt away roughly right after he so rapidly named the five NBA players.

Swackhammer: But I what I want to know is what to do about those two cats.

Bang: They're the ones training those loonies for the game.

Bupkus: That girl gave us a big mouth yesterday.

Nawt: They're real close with the toons, I saw them hanging out and having fun together and getting cozy with them.

Swackhammer: Really? But are _they_ Looney Tunes? I don't remember seeing them in cartoons before. Where did they come from?

It's as if he got his answer when the little TV hanging on the wall in the corner was broadcasting the disappearance of Jimmy and Jada.

Reporter: Have you seen these two missing teenagers? They're names are James and Jada Karmel, brother and sister, children of Doran and Mabel Karmel. Both have disappeared two days ago while in the park with their father and classmates during basketball practice. The mother said it was due to a cruel insult by her father, the daughter ran away. The brother quit basketball in response and left to find her, both never came back since. The boy is age seventeen and the girl is age sixteen…

Now learning the truth, Swackhammer switched off the TV, with a devious expression on his face. Then, he started sniffing the air.

Swackhammer: I smell something.

Blanko: (sniffs his armpit) We have been playing really hard.

Swackhammer: Not you, you idiot! (looks at the vent) It's coming from over there.

Frankie tried to move back when Blanko grabbed the vent door and ripped it off the wall. He reached his hand inside the vent and grabbed Frankie by the tail and pulled him out.

Bang: Look! (Frankie whimpers) It's the nerdy ferret boy!

Swackhammer: It smells like a spy!

Frankie: Um, you guys wouldn't wanna hurt the nephew of a publicist, would you? He can make you big. Hehe.


	9. Chapter 9

In the locker room, Jimmy tried to give the Looney Tunes a little pep talk.

Jimmy: Look, I know we're down, but I've been in situations like this before. We could still win this. We've got to believe in ourselves and come back to win this game.

But by their depressions, the toons seemed crushed and depressed, ready to accept defeat, but their looks changed when there was a knock at the door. The door opened and there stood Frankie, battered and smoke rising from his body.

Daffy: (elbows Wile and pokes Dawg) Looks like Frankie just had a close encounter with a bug zapper.

Frankie: (staggers in) The Monstars…the Monstars! (falls to the floor)

Daffy: Oh, that's gotta hurt.

Jimmy, Jada, Beaky, and Bugs helped Frankie to his feet and helped him sit down on the bench.

Ruth: You alright, Frankie?

Jada: What happened to you?

Frankie: The Monstars…(coughs loudly) I wanted to find out how the Monstars played so good…(coughs) so I snuck into their locker room to eavesdrop…(coughs) The Monstars stole the talents from the NBA players! That's how they're so good!

The toons gasped, and then moaned sadly.

Jimmy: So that's what happened to those guys!

Jada: That explains everything! How the little aliens became Monstars and why they're so good at basketball! But how do we beat them?

Porky: I think we should q-qui...forfeit.

The toons agreed, but Jimmy towered over him and his teeth bared.

Jimmy: Listen, pork chop! My sister and I didn't get kidnaped just to have our butts whipped by a bunch of gargoyles! (Porky faints) I ain't going out like that, even after what they did to Frankie!

Jada: That's right! You're letting them push us around! You gotta fight back and take it to them! So what do you say, are you with us or not?

But the toons, even Ruth and Frankie, fell asleep and snored loudly. Lola was the only one listening.

Lola: Well I thought both your encouragements were inspiring.

Bugs: (walks over) You finished? Great speech and all, Doc; you had them riveted. But, eh, didn't ya forget something?

Jimmy: What?

The rabbit held out a bottle with a label that said OUR SECRET STUFF, indicating that it was supposed to have come from Jimmy and Jada.

Bugs: Your Secret Stuff.

He guzzled the water down his neck and, just as the toons woke up, they were stunned to see Bugs taller and muscular. The toons were impressed.

Lola: Wow!

Daffy: Whoa! Nice deltoids!

Bugs: (flexes a muscle and winks at Jimmy) Play along.

Jimmy took the bottle and examined it. Bugs tugged the bottle from him.

Bugs: Hey, stop hogging' it, kid! We're your teammates!

The bottle flew out of Jimmy's paw and it landed near Porky, who took a swig.

Elmer: Secret Stuff? (took a sip)

Sylvester: You wouldn't hold out on us, would ya?

Jada: (Dawg takes a swig) Oh no, we didn't think you guys really needed it. You're so competitive and…

Jimmy: (quietly) Pig headed?

Jada: I was gonna say tough.

Foghorn: We're also chicken, honey. We need it bad.

Foghorn got in between Sylvester and Wile fighting over the bottle and took the bottle and drank it.

Sylvester: Hey!

Wile: Give me that!

But Foghorn tossed the bottle to Daffy, who caught it.

Daffy: Ya know, this goes against everything they've taught me in health class.

Jimmy: You wanna win or not, duck?

Daffy: Bottoms up.

He guzzled the bottle until there was nothing left. He tossed the bottle to Frankie who wanted a drink, but he got nothing. So Ruth got him a cup of water instead.

Jimmy: Alright, how about we go out there and kick some alien butt, huh?

Looney Tunes: YEAH!

The toons in the stadium cheered as the Toon Squad ran out onto the court, with looks of determination in their eyes. They faced the Monstars, finally standing up to them, growling in their faces. Daffy faced off Bang, Taz and Porky snarled, Bupkus growled as Jimmy snarled like a tiger. Bugs gave a steely but confident expression. Jada got into position to get ready, her claws bared ready to scratch those Monstars.

Bang threw the ball to Pound. But Bugs rode a mechanical scooter and stole the ball from him. Jada ran on ahead following Bugs. The bunny stopped his scooter and tossed the ball over his shoulder.

Bugs: Special delivery!

Jada caught the ball and shot it into the hoop. Everyone cheered and Swackhammer booed. Bupkus dribbled the ball and was about to duck when he saw the hoop covered with explosives. Then, the hoop exploded, while Wile and Bugs and Jada stood there watching. Wile was holding a remote that caused the explosion.

Bugs: Nice kaboom, Wile.

Jada: You've really outdone yourself, Wile.

Wile: (flattered) You could say, I'm a genius.

Then Bupkus angrily grabbed Wile, about to finish him off, but then his teeth got shot out. He saw Elmer and Sam dressed in black suits, shades, and holding pistols. They were dressed as the Men in Black.

Jimmy dribbled across the court with Bang and Nawt behind him. He tossed the ball in the air, Bang and Nawt tried to knock it away, but the ball made its way into the basket. Later, Blanko tossed the ball to Pound.

Pound: Let's teach em' a lesson!

Then, Sylvester appeared, carrying a fishing rod and flung the hook onto Pound's shorts and gave it a yank. Pound's shorts came off and his butt was showing. Pound covered his butt with his jersey while his face turned red with embarrassment.

Lola: Nice butt!

The audience was laughing. Jimmy covered his mouth to keep from barfing and Jada had covered her eyes.

Jimmy: Could you not do that again, Sly! Thank you!

The game continued. Taz dunked the ball with ease. Jada rode on Roadrunner's back and tossed the ball into the hoop, while avoiding Pound and Bupkus. Foghorn and Sylvester got Porky on top of their shoulders and Porky dunked the ball and it Pound's head.

The toons were gaining and the Monstars were still at the top, with the same score. Ruth, Frankie, Witch Hazel, and Granny were cheering on the bench, when Frankie accidently high fived Granny off the bench.

The Monstars took the ball and made their way over, until Jimmy and Bugs and Tweety and Foghorn came with masks on their faces and Pepe le Pew standing in front of him.

Pepe: Hello. A little surprise for you my friends.

His stench made the Monstars pass out. Pepe kissed the ball as he made a basket.

Pepe: Two points.

The game continued on as Jimmy scored another basket, and then Jada summersaulted over Nawt and dunked the ball into the basket. Swackhammer's eyes turned red and growled furiously. Daffy painted red paint on Pound's butt. A bull from the audience saw the red paint and became angry. The toons moved out of the way as the bull rammed his horns into Pound, causing him to scream and fly up to the ceiling. Tweety fluttered along the court until the Monstars surrounded him.

Bang: Hey birdy!

Tweety: Uh-oh!

Jada: Tweety, get out of there now!

The Monstars closed in on him but Tweety did a karate yell and started beating up those Monstars, rather violently.

Jada: (stunned) Uhhh…never mind.

Then Elmer jumped in the air and dunked the ball. Jimmy and Jada cheered while Foghorn and Sylvester high fived. The Monstars groaned in defeat. The crowd cheered until Swackhammer silenced them.

Swackhammer: TIME OUT!

The buzzer went off as Swackhammer made his way over to the court and Marvin tried to stop him.

Marvin: Excuse me, but I tell the Earthlings when to-

But Swackhammer grabbed him by the head and flung him away.

Swackhammer: Shut up, you little bug! Get away from me! Pow wow!

The Toon Squad took a time-out for the 4th quarter. The toons were getting excited at winning.

Jada: You guys were great out there! I'm so proud of you! (hugs Daffy)

Daffy: You didn't do so bad yourself, toots.

Jimmy: We're getting right back at 'em! (high-fives Foghorn)

Swackhammer: (points at Jimmy and Jada) Why didn't you get those two?

Bupkus: They're humans in disguise, remember?

Nawt: Yeah boss! They too quick for us!

Swackhammer: I want them both out of the way! Those Looney Tunes are the ones I want for Moron Mountain!

Jimmy: HEY!

Jimmy was standing in the center of the court, with Jada, Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Sylvester, Tweety, and Taz beside him.

Swackhammer: Are you taking to me?

Jimmy: Yeah I'm talking to you! You want a piece of me? Come and get it!

Chuckling, Swackhammer approached the group Bupkus sneered an Uh oh.

Swackhammer: What did you have in mind, kid?

Jimmy: How about we raise the stakes a little bit.

Swackhammer: Hmm. Interesting.

Jimmy: If we win, you give the NBA players their talents back.

Swackhammer: But what if we win?

Jimmy: If you win – you get me.

Jada, Bugs, and the others gasped in horror.

Pound: Good deal boss.

Bugs: Uh Doc, do you think that's a good id…(Jimmy covers his mouth)

Jada: Jimmy, are you crazy?

Swackhammer: But what about your sister? Don't I get her too?

Jada gasped while Taz growled and Sylvester put his arm in front of her to keep her safe.

Sylvester: Listen chubby, you're not taking this cat chick!

Taz: Uh-huh!

Bupkus: (mockingly) Aw, they've gone soft. (Monstars laugh evilly)

Swackhammer: We won't have a deal if I take your little sister as well. Otherwise, I'll just take your Looney friends as my slaves.

Jada: (steps forward) No! You're not taking my brother or the toons anywhere! You can take me instead! I'll give you all the entertainment you need on Moron Mountain!

Swackhammer: Mm…Jada Karmel, the unfavorite child in the family. Hate living in your brother's shadow, don't ya? But on Moron Mountain…you'll be our star attraction…you'll sign autographs all day long…and play one on one with the paying customers…and you'll always lose. Do we have a deal?

Jada: (extends her hand) Deal!

Swackhammer took Jada's hand and squeezed it. The toons gaped in horror. Their hands let go and the toons went back to the bench.

Jimmy: Jada, what the heck is wrong with you?!

Lola: I can't believe you did that!

Sylvester: Are you crazy, kids! You wanna go and work in that shady theme park of theirs!

Daffy: What is your mommy gonna say about this?

Bugs: I don't think you should've done that, Doc.

Jada: Don't worry. I have faith in our team.

Tweety: I feel like I'm starting to lose faith already.

Jada: I'm sorry, but I'm not letting those aliens make you their slaves. I'd rather go in your place then to see you all suffer under his tyranny.

Taz: (sobs) Jada! My best friend!

Lola: That's very noble of you.

Sylvester: (sobs) No one's ever done that for us in a long time! (hugs Jada)

But Swackhammer looked back and his face hardened. He would have his team win, even if they have to beat the toons half to death.

Swackhammer: CRUSH 'EM!

Marvin blew the whistle and the game continued. Wile got the ball and dribbled his way over, but the Monstars stampeded towards him. They trampled over him, causing his body to fall to pieces. Bang and Bupkus did a butt-slam on poor Porky, Sylvester dribbled the ball but Pound crushed him with his foot, Pound backhanded Jimmy, Bupkus used his elbow to pin Elmer down, Bang used his fist and hit Foghorn's face, and Nawt kicked Taz in the stomach. Bupkus used Foghorn as a golf club and Tweety as a golf ball. He swung Foghorn and hit poor Tweety away to the bleachers. Then Bupkus squashed Daffy with his hand and looked at his palm. When Daffy came to, he was dazed.

Daffy: But Mommy, I don't wanna go to school today. I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you.

He clung to Bupkus' head and the alien ripped him off his head, making his face all misshaped and mixed up.

Meanwhile, Lola was at the basketball hoop, but she didn't notice that Pound was climbing onto the hoop. Bugs noticed what was about to happen and called out to warn her.

Bugs: Lola! Lola, heads up!

Lola looked up just to see Pound coming down on her. She was about to get crushed when Bugs shoved her out of the way and got crushed instead. Jada had been watching her friends and her brother getting beat up, and she couldn't take it anymore.

Jada: TIME OUT! STOP!

The whistle blew as Lola tumbled to the side of the court and picked herself up when she saw Bugs' struggling hand emerge from the huge alien over him.

Lola: (gasps) Oh my! Bugs! (audience gasps) Bugs!

Pound: Is this your man?

As he got up and left, Bugs was flat as a pancake until his body became normal. Lola knelt down beside him to see if he was alright.

Lola: Are you ok?

Bugs: Me? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Are you ok?

Lola: Oh Bugs. Thank you.

Bugs: Oh, it was nothing.

Lola: That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.

Then, Lola gave him a big long kiss and walked away when done, leaving a dumb grin on Bugs' face and had hearts in his eyes. Jada went to the bench to see that the Toon Squad was in a mess. Their injuries looked very gruesome due to the Monstars' brutality. Jimmy took Jada to the locker room to speak in private with her.

Jimmy: You see what you've done? Our whole team's been beaten to a pulp because you made that deal with Swackhammer!

Jada: I was trying to help them! But this isn't my fault; Swackhammer is trying to make sure we lose! We have to come up with a plan to win the game!

Jimmy: By "we" I mean me, Bugs, Daffy, and Lola. You are out.

Jada: (gasps) What do you mean I'm out? Oh! I see how it is, if you win the game for us, you get all the glory and everyone cheers for you, but your little sister is locked up in the locker room doing nothing! You just want me out of the way so you can get all the attention, just like back home! Everyone respected you, but they disrespected me!

Jimmy: SHUT UP! You are off the team!

The door was slammed shut in her face. Jada tried to open it, but it was locked. She tried banging it and kicked it down, but that didn't work either. Giving up, Jada sank to the floor, wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her face in her knees, sobbing in the dark locker room alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Out on the court by the benches, Jimmy paced back and forth, thinking. Since Jada was disqualified, there was only him, Bugs, Daffy, and Lola.

Jimmy: Ok, we need a fifth player.

Daffy: Hey, where's your sister?

Jimmy: She, uh, hurt herself while out on the court.

Daffy: Uh-huh. Hey coach? Listen, you got any more of that secret stuff? I think it's starting to wear off.

Jimmy: Daffy, it didn't wear off; it was just water. You guys had the secret inside you all along.

Daffy: (shrugs) Yeah, I knew that. But listen, you got anymore?

Everyone else started asking, but Jimmy rolled his eyes. He glanced over at Frankie, who was praying to be let in the game.

Jimmy: Frankie…you're in.

Frankie: Seriously? You want me in?

Jimmy: Just guard the big guy, ok?

Frankie: Oh yeah! You betcha! I'll take care of chubby! I'll be all over him like Batman on Joker! I tell you, he's going down!

As he spoke, the battered up ferret fell off the bench.

Out on court, Marvin tossed the ball to Lola, who passed it on to Jimmy. As Jimmy dribbled down the court, the Monstars came at him and surrounded him. Jimmy had nowhere to go. Frankie jumped up and down to get try and get Jimmy to throw the ball at him. Jimmy finally threw the ball towards Frankie, who caught it.

Bang came up on him like a growling tiger and landed on top of him. Then Bupkus, Blanko, and Pound dog piled on her. But Frankie had somehow managed to throw the ball and into the hoop, scoring a point for the Toon Squad. The crowd cheered, but Swackhammer was a bit stunned. He silenced a Nerdluck for cheering.

When the Monstars got off of Frankie, he was a flat as a pancake. Bugs, Daffy, and Lola winced at the sight of his body. Spike and Chester came rushing over with an emergency table towards Frankie's flat body. Chester stuck a green hose in Frankie's mouth, then Spike pumped air into him, and Frankie was bloated up like a balloon. After a few seconds, Spike yanked the hose down, and Frankie went blowing around the stadium, the gas from his mouth making a loud farting sound in the process.

Lola: (holds her nose and waves hand) EW!

Nerdlucks: Blech! EW! Yuck!

Pepe: (clothespin on his nose) Oh my!

When it was over, Frankie fell and landed on the emergency table, and Spike and Chester took him away.

Jimmy: How did they do that? I thought he was gonna be flat forever.

Bugs: As a toon, anybody can do that, Doc. Even you and your sister, watch this.

He grabbed Daffy by the neck, choking him, and stretching his neck out to a limit.

Daffy: (strangled voice) No sweat! This is Looney Tune Land!

Jimmy: (glances up at clock) Ten seconds ago? Thanks for telling me, Doc.

Marvin: (walks over) I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But if you don't find a fifth player, your team will forfeit the game.

Jimmy: Forfeit?

Marvin: Precisely, Your Catness.

Jimmy: We gotta find someone. We need…Ruth! Hey, where is Ruth?

Lola: What about Jada? Don't you think we need her?

Jimmy: (hesitates) I…disqualified her.

There was a loud gasp within the stadium when they heard what Jimmy said. Swackhammer and the Monstars laughed wickedly.

Bugs: What? But why did you do that?

Jimmy: It's because she made that deal with Swackhammer that you guys got beat up!

Just then, Jada rushed out onto the court. But her eyes were bloodshot red with anger and her fangs bared, snarling with rage. Daffy and Bugs, terrified by the look on her face, moved out of the way as she tackled her brother. The two jaguars tumbled out into the center of the court, biting, punching, or scratching each other.

Swackhammer: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought she was disqualified!

Bugs grabbed Jimmy by the tail while Lola pulled Jada away, her arms around her waist. Daffy slapped them in their faces to knock the fight out of them, which it did.

Jada: Thank you, Daffy. You guys want a fifth player? Then perhaps I can be of assistance!

Jimmy: What?! Forget it!

Ruth: You need a fifth player, coach! She's all we got, like it or not!

Jimmy grumbled and reluctantly agreed as he let Jada in on the huddle.

Jada: Here's the plan. Daffy!

Daffy: (salutes) Yes?

Jada: You kick it in to Lola. Lola, you dish it back to Bugs.

Lola: Gust!

Jada: Swing it back to Jimmy over here! You give me the ball so I can score!

Jimmy: Jada! We're on defense!

Bugs: Oh yeah.

Jada: Jimmy, I don't play defense.

Jimmy: Here's how I say it. Somebody steal the ball, give it to me, and I'll score it before the time runs out.

Jada: You score? I should be the one to score!

Jimmy: No, me!

Bugs: We've only got ten seconds left kids, so quit your bawling! Don't lose that confidence guys! We have to win this! Ok, paws and wings in here!

They placed their hands on top of each other's hands, and headed to their positions. Before getting into position, Jada and Jimmy only gave each other glares but never said a word to each other.

Daffy: Excuse me, toots? Something's really been bugging me? Just why did you attack your brother, anyway?

Jada: When he disqualified me, he locked me in the locker room. Lucky for me, Ruth let me out.

Daffy: Ah-huh. Well that's how it goes. He deserved it anyway.

Jada: Yeah. Hey, you see that chunky ape over there?

She pointed over at Pound, who smirked at Lola. Daffy nodded and Jada whispered something in his ear. Daffy nodded.

Daffy: Uh-huh. Ooh, that's good!

Jada: Let's do this, you da duck!

Daffy: And you da cat!

Marvin: (gives ball to Bupkus) Now let's all play fair, here.

But Bupkus rudely smacked him with his elbow. Daffy put on a football helmet and got into charging position.

Daffy: It's gut-check time!

Bupkus tossed the ball to Pound and caught it. At the same time, Daffy charged at Pound, flew to his stomach, causing him to drop the ball. Jada took the ball and distracted the Monstars.

Jada: This must be mine! Jimmy, I'm going left!

Jimmy: Give me the ball! (Jada gives him the ball)

Jada: Don't ever trust an Earthling boys!

Jimmy threw the ball to Lola, who dribbled it, and was surrounded by Bang and Blanko.

Bang: Get the girl!

Daffy: C'mon, c'mon! I'm open! I'm o-

But as Lola passed the ball to a waving Daffy, Bupkus backhanded the duck and was about to grab it.

Bupkus: It's mine.

But Bugs got in the way and used his ears to catch the ball and tossed it to Jada.

Blanko: Bring it on, dude.

Jada teasingly held the ball out to him, then stuck her leg out to make Blanko trip. She tossed the ball to Jimmy, who was getting close to the basket, until Pound came up from behind.

Pound: Your mine!

In slow motion, Jimmy tossed the ball to his sister as Pound came down on him, crushing him. The audience and the Toon Squad gasped in horror. But the ball popped out and Jada caught it.

Swackhammer: (points at Jada) Crush her, boys!

The Toon Squad heard this and was horrified as the Monstars came at the female jaguar.

Sylvester: OH NO!

Wile: WATCH OUT!

Ruth: JADA!

Frankie: LOOK OUT!

Jada stared at the oncoming Monstars. She stood there, frozen in fear.

Lola: Jada, snap out of it!

Bugs: C'mon, toots! It's all up to you now!

Daffy: Come on, babe!

The girl jaguar looked at her teammates on the court, then to her teammates by the bench; they were shouting and encouraging her to make the dunk. Jada looked at the ball, then the basket. She had to make that basket. She had to win the game and win the toons' freedom. It was now or never. Her friends had faith in her, they believed in her. Determination flashed in her eyes.

Just seconds before Bang could catch her, Jada dodged his attack. As she dribbled towards the basket, Nawt tried to grab her, but Jada did a summersault in the air and over his head, slid under Blanko's legs, scratched Bang in the eye as he came down on her. As she got closer to the basket, Bupkus towered over. This was exactly how Liam blocked her way to the basket and she couldn't shoot. But this time, she had to. With the force of a tiger and snarling like a real jaguar, Jada rammed into Bupkus, climbed up to his head, and leapt forward to the basket and slammed the ball into the hoop, just as the timer buzzed.

The audience screamed and applauded, and Swackhammer's eyes popped out when he saw the scoreboard. Toon Squad; 78 and Monstars; 77. The Toon Squad won. The toons cheered, Bugs and Lola embraced, and Jimmy shouted with joy. Jada let go of the hoop and dropped to the ground.

Hubie: THE TOONS WIN!

Jada ran over to her teammates and Jimmy, Ruth, and Frankie. The Toon Squad pulled her into a group hug and gave many thanks to her. Jada was so happy to see so many toons cheering for her. She was finally appreciated for her talent and got the respect and friendship from her new friends. During their victory celebration, Pepe went and kissed a confused Granny.

Bugs: That was a great dunk you did there, kid!

Lola: You were amazing!

Daffy: That's my girl!

Jada: Thanks guys.

Frankie: I can't see why you dad never listened to you. You really were something.

Ruth: You were awesome out there! You slammed those monsters down and made that basket!

Jada: Guys, come on. Your making me blush.

Tweety and Roadrunner kissed Jada on both cheeks, causing her to blush and giggle.

Jimmy: (smirks) Looks like somebody's become popular in Looney Tune Land.

Jada: (frowns) I still got nothing to say to you.

Jimmy: I know. I'm sorry.

Jada: For locking me up?

Jimmy: Yes. And for being a jerk. I know why you made that deal; you were willing to go in their place as slaves because they're not only our idols, they're your friends.

Happy with her brother's apology and understanding, Jada hugged Jimmy. As for the Monstar team, Swackhammer was berating them for losing.

Swackhammer: Losers!

Monstars: Sorry.

Swackhammer: Choke artists!

Monstars: Sorry again.

Swackhammer: Wait' til I get you back on Moron Mountain!

He stomped on Bupkus' foot, causing him to howl in pain. The jaguars saw this and now felt bad for the Monstars.

Jimmy: You've got a real attitude problem, you know that? You ought to learn a little respect for your employees!

Swackhammer: I wouldn't' worry about employees if I were you, unless you wanna reconsider becoming one! (to the Toon Squad) Alright, the party's over! Get in the space ship!

Jada: No! We had a deal, remember! You lost Swackhammer!

Swackhammer: Shut up! This is all your fault, girlie! You and big brother are coming as well! When we get back on Moron Mountain, I'll have my revenge on you!

Jimmy: Why do you take it from this guy?

Bupkus: Because he's bigger.

Monstars: He's bigger…

Bang: Than we used to be...

That's when the Monstars realized that they were bigger than their boss now. They should be getting some respect from him. They turned their heads towards Swackhammer, who noticed their behavior.

Swackhammer: What are you doing?

The Monstars grabbed Swackhammer and stuffed him into an ACME rocket. Bugs, Jada, and Wile grinned as Swackhammer was blasted away with the Monstars waving goodbye. As Swackhammer crashed through the ceiling, he flew all the way to the moon, never to be seen again.

The Toon Squad and audience cheered, and Jimmy and Jada smiled.

Jimmy: You had in you all the time, didn't you?

The Monstars smiled and shrugged.

Jimmy: One more thing. You have to give the NBA players their talent back.

Pound: Do we have to?

Jimmy: Yeah, it's part of the deal. Touch the ball.

The Monstars gave sad looks and placed their hands on the ball. It started to sparkle and glow, and the Monstars started shaking. As the shaking stopped, they shrank back into Nerdlucks. They popped out from their clothes.

Bupkus: That was so much fun.

Bang: I feel so insignificant.

Pound: My clothes don't fit.

Nawt: What a trip.

Blanko: I'm up for another one.

Pound: Could we ask you a favor, Mr. Bunny. We don't wanna go back to Moron Mountain.

Bang: We hate it up there.

Nawt: It stinks.

Blanko: Um, I was thinking like, could we stay here with you?

Bupkus: And no hard feelings, eh?

Nerdlucks: (big smiles) Pleeeease?

Daffy: Oh, brother.

Bugs: Eh, I don't know if you guys are Looney enough.

Bang: Looney enough?

A curtain opened and the Nerdlucks were dressed as the toons, and did a little dance, involving an explosion at the end.

Frankie: Hey, don't you think we should be getting back home? We helped the toons win their freedom and all!

Jimmy: Yeah, your right! Put the ball in the bag, Frankie.

Frankie: Is it safe?

Jimmy: Yeah it is.

He gave Frankie the ball that contained the talents into the bag.

Ruth: But how do we get home?

Pound: We'll take you in our spaceship.

Frankie: In your spaceship? Cool! I always wondered what it would be like to ride in an alien spaceship!

Jada: But…what about our friends? I mean, I miss mom and home, but I like it here in Looney Tune Land. We had so much fun and we made friends with our favorite cartoon characters.

The kids knew this was gonna be hard saying goodbye to their new friends. The toons seemed to be reading their minds and they too felt the same way.

Jimmy: We really enjoyed playing with you guys. You've got a lot of...

Looney Tunes: Uh-huh?

Jimmy: Um…well…

Looney Tunes: Yes?

Jimmy: Well, whatever it is. You've got a lot of it.

They all smiled and shrugged, saying thanks.

Frankie: It was great hanging out with you guys.

Ruth: We'll never forget you.

Jada: (sobs) Thank you…for appreciating my skill. Nobody's ever done that for me back home. You all made me feel so special, just like I think you're all special in your own way! You're the best friends anybody ever had and I will miss you!

The toons were touched by Jada's heartfelt parting. Some of them like Daffy or Taz or Wile or Sylvester were starting to cry. Before leaving the kids each gave the toons a hug or kiss or handshake goodbye. Frankie shook hands rapidly with Taz and high-fived with Porky. Jimmy was given a head noggin by Foghorn then giving a pat on the back by Barnyard Dawg, and shook hands with Marvin. Ruth patted Tweety on the head and hugged Roadrunner goodbye. Jada hugged Wile and Sylvester goodbye, before kissing their cheeks causing them to have hearts in their eyes. Frankie shook hands with Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd and Beaky Buzzard. Pepe and Speedy kissed Ruth's hands. Granny and Witch Hazel patted both Jada and Ruth on the heads. Jada hugged Lola, then Jada hugged Daffy before kissing his cheek. Bugs shook hands with Jimmy, then he hugged Jada. This was truly a heartfelt and sad parting between these friends.

After saying their goodbyes, Jimmy and Jada turned and followed the Nerdlucks and Ruth and Frankie to the exit. Jada stopped to wave goodbye one last time. Jimmy only stopped to talk to Bugs.

Jimmy: Bugs?

Bugs: Eh, James?

Jimmy: Stay out of trouble. (walks off)

Bugs: You know I will. (Lola giggles) C'mere!

And he gave Lola a big kiss. When he let go, Lola cheered, and then pulled down a different screen of the story so that she and Bugs continue kissing.


	11. Chapter 11

A baseball stadium was filling with people. Michael Jordan was getting ready for a big game. In the crowd were Mr. and Mrs. Karmel, Maia and Mason.

Mr. Karmel: I wish those kids were here already! Where are they?

Mrs. Karmel: They called us saying they'll be dropped off here. Give them a few more minutes.

Suddenly, the Nerdlucks' spaceship appeared. Everyone stared in awe. The spaceship hovered above ground and a ramp slowly lowered down.

**I believe I can fly**

**I believe I can touch the sky**

Two figures walked down the ramp. It was Frankie and Ruth, both human again. Frankie's uncle and Ruth's dad recognized them and they raced out onto the field to embrace them.

**I think about it every night and day**

**Spread my wings and fly away**

The next two figures to walk down the ramp were Jimmy and Jada. They were human again. Their parents and younger siblings were surprised yet overjoyed to see them and Mr. Karmel came running out on the field, hugging them. The crowd clapped and cheered, probably happy that the lost teenagers have been returned safe and sound.

**I believe I can soar**

**I see me running through that open door**

**I believe I can fly**

Then, Jimmy and Jada remembered the ball with the NBA player's talents. They left their dad and rushed over to Michael Jordan.

Jada: Mr. Jordan? We need to talk.

-000000-

The next day, the NBA stars were at a local gym, brooding. Then, the doors of the gym opened and in walked Michael Jordan, Jimmy, and Jada. The players approached them.

Charles: What are you doing here Michael?

Muggsy: Aren't those kids from that giant UFO we saw on TV last night?

Michael: These kids asked me to bring them here.

Jimmy: We heard about you losing your talent, so let's face it: You stink.

Larry: C'mon kid, lighten up.

Jimmy: Well if you want your games back? You've had little to begin with.

Shawn: Hard enough as it is.

Jimmy: Sis, open the bag.

Jada zipped the bag and held up the glowing basketball that held the NBA players' talents. The players and Michael were shocked.

Muggsy: Looks like something from Star Trek.

Jimmy: Anybody want to touch it? Patrick?

They were hesitant and told him not to do it, but Patrick reached his hand to the ball and touched it. Charles did the same gesture, and the other players followed his example. As the five players had their hands on the ball, the ball shimmered and the players started shaking. The shaking stopped and they gained composure. Jimmy tossed the ball to Muggsy and he caught it with ease.

Muggsy: Hey I caught it!

He dribbled the ball, and then tossed it to Larry, who dribbled it to the hoops and dunked.

Larry: Yeah! Got me my powers back!

Charles received the ball and dunked the ball in with ease. Then, Patrick and Shawn did the same thing.

Michael: I still don't know what's going on, but I think basketball season will be open again.

The kids shrugged, and then asked Michael to drive them home.

Charles: Hey, Michael! Why don't you stay and play three-on-three with us?

Michael: No thanks.

Charles: What are you gonna do? Work on that baseball swing?

Patrick: Hey, leave the baseball player alone.

Shawn: You know he probably doesn't have it anymore guys.

Jada: Go for it, Mr. Jordan. We know you still have it in you.

Michael looked at the players, who gave him looks of interests and shrugs.

-000000-

That afternoon at the Karmels' house, Jada plopped herself on the couch and turned on the TV. A news flash said that the NBA players recovered and basketball is open for more games. Then the screen showed the basketball arena in Chicago and Michael Jordan was in uniform, and a giant bull-shapped balloon that said 'Welcome back Michael.'

Her thoughts drifted to her Looney Tune pals so she changed the channel to the Looney Tunes channel. She wanted to see how they were doing. They were showing clips of the basketball game they played. Mason and Maia sat beside her.

Mason: How did your big game go?

Maia: Did you win?

Mason: What was Looney Tune Land like?

Maia: Did you get a picture?

Mrs. Karmel: (walks in) Alright now, one at a time. (to Jada) I've been getting a lot of phone calls from your classmates as school and from the press. They asking too many questions about you and your brother about that UFO and how you got those NBA players playing again. Sounds you both became popular.

Jada: You could say that. And I just got a call from Erik, asking me out.

Mrs. Karmel: We've been watching you and Jimmy on TV. You two were fantastic with those Looney Tunes!

Jada: How did you-

Mrs. Karmel: Maia and Mason were watching cartoons, when I heard you and Jimmy's voices on TV. At first, I didn't wanna believe it, but the more I watched, I knew you and your brother were those two jaguars.

Jada: Cat's out of the bag, huh? We had a great time in Looney Tune Land. Mom, you should've seen the place, it was incredible. The toons were so fun much to be around...and I miss them.

Mrs. Karmel: I know, baby. I know.

Mason: I miss them too!

Maia: I miss Bugs and Daffy!

As she comfortingly hugged Jada, Jimmy and Mr. Karmel came into the living room.

Mr. Karmel: Look, uh, Jada…I suppose I've been a little hard on you a few days ago…and I did watch you on TV with your mom and the kids. At first, I didn't recognize you two as cats, but when I heard your voices and paid attention to your attitudes, I knew that was you. Then Mason told me about Bugs and Daffy's late night visit. I just wish you would've told us what you two were up to, but I guess it's my fault. And when I saw you dunk that ball into the basket, I realized how sorry I am that I never told you how proud I am of you. And those cartoon characters would pick two really terrific players to play on their team.

Jimmy: Pops, you're the best!

Jada: Thanks, dad!

Mr. Karmel: Maybe I could teach you some basketball.

Jada: Thanks, but no thanks. Jimmy and I decided to retire from basketball.

Jimmy: We've had enough basketball for one night.

Mr. Karmel: One more thing. I found these letters in the mailbox.

He handed his wife the letters as she read them out loud for everyone to hear.

Mrs. Karmel: First one. "Jimmy, thanks for showing us some cool moves and for having faith in us. Signed Porky." Second one. "Jada, thank you for standing up for us, saving us, and for being kind and caring. You're a terrific friend. Signed your BFF Lola." Third one. "Jada, I've never met another beautiful brilliant genius like you, aside from myself. Signed Wile" Fourth one. "Jimmy, if come back son, I'll teach you to play pranks on Dawg. Signed Foghorn." Fifth one. "Jada, you're one cool cat and I like you a lot. Signed Sylvester." Sixth one. "Jimmy, you cool. Signed Taz." Seventh one. "Jada, you're a tough gal and we should do lunch. Signed Daffy." The last one. "Kids, thank you for everything. We will meet again sometime whenever you kids want or if you manage to come visit us. And bring your family next time so we could introduce ourselves. Signed Bugs." Awww. That's so sweet. Sounds like a good idea to meet them.

Mason: When can we meet them?

Maia: Tomorrow!

Mrs. Karmel: No, maybe someday.

Mr. Karmel: Wait a minute. Three of those letters for Jada sound like love letters!

Jimmy and Jada exchanged uneasy glances, but instead they burst out laughing.

Mr. Karmel: Hey look, Michael's on TV! Let's go, Bulls!

The Karmel sat down, with a bowl of popcorn, and watched the NBA on TV. The whole family lets out a big cheer as Michael dunked the ball through the basket and the credits roll and the songs play.

_After the End Credits_

Bugs Bunny pulls the credits screen off and talks to the viewers.

Bugs: Well, that's all folks!

Porky: Th-th-that's my line! Th-

Daffy: Step aside babe! Let a star do this! That's all-

He was suddenly pushed and fell off screen as the Nerdlucks say farewell.

Nerdlucks: That's all folks!

Jimmy and Jada stick their heads out, in their jaguar forms.

Jada: Thanks for watching!

Jimmy: Can we go home now?

The characters disappear and THAT'S ALL FOLKS is written on screen.

_**Thanks for reading My version of Space Jam. I hope you loved it. I couldn't write the credits because I don't know who would play the roles of Jimmy, Jada, Frankie, Ruth, or other OCs. If you know anyone who would fit those roles, let me know in a review. Next time, I'll write a fanfic about Loonatics Unleashed the movie, Swackhammer's Revenge. It's very similar to Space Jam, along with descendants of Jada, Jimmy, the Nerdlucks alias Monstars, and features the main villain Swackhammer. Stay tuned folks.**_


End file.
